Una vida inesperada
by PaZuKy
Summary: Con 22 años, Harry Potter y sus amigos son completamente diferentes a los que salieron de Hogwarts. Son mayores, independientes y viven sus propias fiestas con sexo y alcohol. Historias de amor entremezcladas con parejas inesperadas.
1. Consecuencias de una noche loca 1

**_CAPÍTULO 1 _**

Los finos rayos del sol alumbraban el rostro dejando ver parte de la pintura corrida de la noche anterior. Abrió levemente los ojos y los volvió a cerrar al recibir la desagradable luz dorada que brotaba de la ventana. Envuelta en la sábana blanca y suave palpó la cama en busca de una mano varonil, y allí estaba, la acarició. Grande y suave. Con una sonrisa en los labios y sin levantar los párpados se dio la vuelta hacia el chico, quedando su cabeza en el pecho de este suavemente reposando. La mano del joven recorrió la espalda de la chica, acariciando cada milímetro de la blanquecina piel. Este soltó un suspiro de placer al sentir las manos de la chica rozar su rostro y acariciarlo suavemente provocando cosquillas en su piel, erizando cada bello de su nuca. Al igual que ella tampoco había abierto los ojos a causa de la luz que le impedía ver. Notó como el cuerpo desnudo de la atractiva mujer se situaba sobre él y empezaba a darle besos por el cuello provocándole dulces gemidos. Las varoniles manos recorrían los fuertes y suaves muslos de ella mientras recibía los calurosos besos que ahora se dirigían hacia sus finos y rosados labios.

La sábana de él había sido bajada hasta la cintura por ella, para acariciar el marcado torso que lucía unos hermosos abdominales a causa del quidditch. Los labios se movían con pasión, dejando paso a las ansiadas lenguas de librar la batalla dentro de estas. Los labios parecían uno, no se separaban. Los gruesos labios de ella recibieron un pequeño mordisco de los rectos y pequeños dientes de él. De repente la chica se separó, excitada pero extrañada al recibir ese mordisco, que probó solo una vez y no volvería a probar más. Al mismo tiempo que el chico, abrió los ojos para ver a unos verde esmeralda y él unos azul intenso:

-¡POTTER!

-¡PARKINSON!

La chica se quitó encima de él y se tapó con la sábana mientras era observada por el chico. La chica parecía vivir en una especie de trance. Se echó su melena negra y lisa que le caía por los hombros rectamente hacia atrás alborotando así su recto flequillo. Se percató de la irada atónita que le echaba el moreno y se tapó más con la sábana.

-¿Por qué te tapas si te vi anoche desnuda?

-¡Anoche no pasó nada! – el chico soltó una carcajada

-Ya claro, y yo no maté a Voldemort.

El joven se levantó abandonando las sábanas y se dirigió a la pequeña puerta que había en la pared de la pequeña habitación que dirigía al baño.

-¿Quieres taparte¡Estás aprendiendo muchas cosas desagradables de tu amiguito Malfoy!

El chico se volvió dejando ver todo su esplendor. La chica se ruborizó.

-Quizás sí – sonriño con su hermosa sonrisa y se dolvió ota vez hacia la puerta no sin antes decir -. Y no finajs que te avergüenzas de verme así, Parkinson. Porque como a mí has visto a miles – La chica le lanzó un cojín enfurecida que se estrelló con la puerta que acababa de cerrar el chico.

Se levantó corriendo y tambaleándose, comprobando que la noche anterior había bebido más de la cuenta y el fallo ya lo había cometido. Se apresuró a buscar su ropa. Encontró el tanga negro y el sujetador a juego esparcidos por la roja moqueta de la cálida habitación. Se puso los calcetines y, justo cuando se agachaba debajo de la cama para coger el extremo del pantalón que había visto, se abrió la puerta del baño.

-¡Dios! – exclamó Harry excitado. Se había lavado el cuerpo en un minuto y se había puesto una toalla blanca que le resbalaba por las caderas.

Pansy se incorporó rápidamente y se volvió hacia el chico.

-¡Escúchame, Potter! Esto ha sido un gran error, un enorme y tremendo error y no…

Pero el chico le había cerrado el pico dándole un beso furioso y apasionada que le hizo caer en la cama. Las hormonas de ella volvieron a despertarse olvidándose quién era la persona que le daba esos besos. El chico le había quitado el sujetador de nuevo y lo había arrojado lejos, mientras comenzaba a acariciarle los perfectos pechos con pasión. Pero esa pasión se cortó.

-¡Eh, Harry! ya era hora de que despertaras tío, Malfoy y Zabini están aba… jo.

Ron Weasley acababa de entrar en la habitación y se había quedado de piedra tras ver la escena. Los chicos se separaron rápidamente y Pansy tiró de nuevo de las sábanas. Harry se subió la toalla y le dirigió una severa mirada. Ron se escabulló por la puerta sin decir otra palabra.

Cuando Harry se volvió otra vez para volver a la acción descubrió que la chica, había huido, al igual que el pelirrojo y que ahora se ponía los grises vaqueros ajustados que marcaban su bonita figura.

-¡Oh, vamos, nos lo estábamos pasando en grande!

-¡No! He sido una tonta, te dije una vez y no más, me he dejado llevar por el calentón.

-A si que te pongo – la chica se dio la vuelta con los brazos en jarra cuando se hubo puesto la escotada camiseta negra de mangas anchas que llevó la noche anterior.

-Yo no he dicho eso… ¿y mis tacones? – el moreno se agachó y cogió los zapatos de debajo de su cama y antes de entregárselos a la chica, le señaló la boca con los dedos y cerró los ojos, poniendo detrás de su espalda los zapatos negros.

La chica fingió una risa y se acercó despacio, alzó la mano y le pegó una bofetada. Ek chico abrió los ojos y abandonó los zapatos para frotarse la mejilla izquierda.

-Te dije que no – se los puso y después se acomodó su abrigo negro -. Nunca pensé que te convertirías tan caradura como Draco, Potter. Tú siempre tan bueno, tan...prudente… tan… - se sacó el pelo por encima del abrigo y se miró en el espejo que había en la habitación.

-Bueno… todo el mundo cambia… desde la batalla descubrí que se podía confiar en Malfoy y nos hemos hecho buenos amigos. Nos hemos enseñado cosas ¿sabes?

-¿A eso le llamas enseñar? Yo por lo menos he visto a Draco más amable desde que vivís los cuatro en el mismo piso.

-¿Te das cuenta la agradable conversación que acabamos de tener? Vamos¿Por qué no lo admites? Te gusto, Parkinson – la chica le dirigió una severa mirada y luego se marchó dando un portazo que hizo caer un marco colgado en la habitación donde estaban Draco Malfoy, Ron Wealey, Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson y él sonriendo alegremente hace 2 años, cuando tenían 19 años.

**_CONTINUARÁ _**


	2. Consecuencias de una noche loca 2

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

Se escuchó otro portazo proveniente de la puerta de entrada. Malfoy se acurrucó fingiendo un escalofrío en uno de los tres sofás que había en el salón rodeando a una pequeña mesita y que estaban junto a la chimenea

-¡Uh! Debe de estar enfadada ¿Qué habrá hecho Harry a la pobrecita Pansy?

Blaise rió y Ron, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado a causa del trauma que había cogido por ver a su mejor amigo con esa chica, habló enfadado.

-¿Sabíais que estaban arriba?

-¡Pues claro, Weasley! Durante toda la fiesta de anoche no se escondieron que digamos, la verdad es que Pansy estaba un poco pedo – informó el moreno.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Me habéis hecho subir ahí arriba para… ¿Podéis dejar esa mierda!

En ese preciso instante, Draco y Blaise habían sacado una hoja roja perteneciente a una planta mágica llamada Cucuchú cuyos efectos te hacían reír por cualquier cosa que observabas.

-No, es imposible dejarlo, es magnífica. Convierte tu vida en un río de felicidad y curiosidad.

-Pero si vuestra vida es perfecta, Draco – replicó Ron.

-No insinuarás que la tuya no lo es ¿verdad, Ron? – el pelirrojo guardó silencio y el moreno continuó -. ¿Ves? Por eso te mandamos a que avisaras a Harry de que bajase a desayunar, que era tarde.

-Sí, sabíamos que estaba con Pansy, así que decidimos que si la veías te levantaría… - hubo un silencio ante la expectante mirada que le echó los ojos azules de su interlocutor y rubio y castaño aprovecharon para enrollar la planta y prenderle fuego -… el ánimo, sí eso. Desde que lo dejaste con Hermione, tío, no has vuelto a ser el mismo.

-Exacto. Queremos que te fijes en otras chicas¿sabes? Que veas lo que se mueve por ahí. Pensábamos que si veías a Potter con Parkinson en plena acción volverías con ganas de probar eso.

-¡Uy, sí, Blaise! Me ha estimulado bastante – contestó irónicamente -. Ver el culo a mi mejor amigo y como sus manos sobaban las tetas de la otra¡oh sí, fantástico, genial!

Los otros dos rieron.

-¡Pues a mí me hubiera encantado! – Afirmó el mulato - ¡Sería como una peli porno en directo!

-Te aseguro que si ves a dos personas conocidas no mola mucho… - comentó Ron con desánimo.

-Bueno, pero si ves a Pansy sola sí¿Por qué no te la pillas y…?

-¡No! - Harry Potter apareció por la puerta con los pantalones de un chándal viejo, una sudadera y zapatillas de estar por casa - ¡Es mía, no se toca!

Los tres amigos restantes soltaron una carcajada. Draco y Blaise tosieron debido al humo que desprendía el Cucuchú.

-¡Venga ya, Potter! No seas iluso. Pansy es famosa, está buenísima y tiene a millones de tíos bajo sus pies. No la puedes tener. – le desanimó Zabini.

-Además te odia – añadió el rubio poniendo los pies encima de la mesa baja.

-¡Gracias! Pero precisamente esta noche…

-¡Anoche bebió demasiado! Vamos, Harry… Parkinson ha tenido desde siempre mucho éxito. Es imposible de agarrar – comentó el pelirrojo.

El desanimado moreno hizo invocar una manzana con la varita de Zabini que estaba encima de la mesa y empezó a comérsela mientras era observado por los tres amigos.

-Me pone demasiado – atinó a decir antes de pegar un mordisco.

-Y no me extraña… - dijo Blaise con una sonora carcajada y mirando al techo - ¿Te acuerdas, Draco? En Hogwarts… ¡Oh! Hermosos tiempos… Cada fin de semana uno de nosotros estaba con ella.

-Sí – Ahora el rubio también dirigió la mirada al blanco techo y soltó otra estruendosa risa – Sus tetas han crecido ahora más lo comprobé hace poco.

-Ya, yo también.

-¡Puaj¿Cómo podeis acostaros con una persona tan guarra?

-Weasley, Weasley, nunca aprenderás… - Blaise le dirigió una mirada de aprensión y de repente su boca se tornó en una sonrisa y comenzó a reir. De repente, se detuvo -La diversión está en eso: sexo y juegos en la cama… cuando se te aparezca una chica buena de verdad, entonces sabrás que esa es tu futura mujer y que con ella estarás durante mucho tiempo y será tu novia, mujer o lo que sea. Pero ahora - otra carcajada - somos jóvenes, no nos gustan las santas como tu querida Granger ¿sabes? – y dicho esto se levantó, cogió su varita negra y se marchó.

-El fin de semana que viene hay otra fiesta. Ya sabes, por lo de la inauguración de establecer la tele... - se rió haciéndose un ovillo en el sofá- ...visión muggle en nuestras vidas ¡y sin cables! Te presentaré a muchas ¡SÍ! - El rubio comenzó a reír sin parar, pero Malfoy se paró por fin y continuó - Y vivirás de nuevo, amigo mío, te lo aseguro – El rubio le golpeó la espalda y se fue, al igual que su amigo, pero en el sentido opuesto que el moreno.

-Tienen razón. Yo ya aprendí la lección, Ron – le dijo Harry que aún comía la manzana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy se apareció a 1 manzana de la gran casa de dos pisos que compartía con sus nuevas amigas. Salió del callejón donde estaba lleno de contenedores de basura donde el restaurante chino de al lado tiraba los restos de comida y demás.

Pocos minutos después, subió los tres escalones de piedra que dirigían a la puerta de su casa y la abrió. El vestíbulo era muy pequeño y solo habia un espejo y una mesa auxiliar con 2 velas violetas. Un arco dirigía al amplio salón con 3 sofás morados y cojines blancos y una gran tele de plasma. Se quitó el abrigo y lo depositó allí. Un olor a café le invadió la nariz y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió la puerta.

Hermione Granger depositaba una taza de café humeante encima de la mesa y se sentó. Frente a ella, estaba Luna Lovegood sin apartar la mirada de la revista El Quisquilloso, en la que ahora hacía reportajes, mientras comía un cuenco con gachas de avena.

-¡Que carita me traes! – La castaña se dirigió a la recién llegada y esta se desplomó en una silla morada de la cocina.

-¿Qué tal anoche con Harry? – la rubia le dirigió una mirada con sus grandes ojos azules que no habñian perdido aún el aire soñador.

-¿¡Lo sabíais?!

-¿Saber qué?

Una chica pelirroja, delgada y espigada apareció en la puerta con una gran camiseta de hombre del grupo musical Lobos de la Noche cuyo cantante era el mismo Blaise Zabini. Las 4 amigas se asomaron por la puerta y vieron a un chico moreno y despeinado abrir la puerta de entrada.

-¡Adiós Michael! – este las sonrió levantando la mano y se fue.

Ginny Weasley se sirvió una taza de cacao acompañando a una tostada con miel y preparó lo mismo a Pansy. Las 4 amigas comenzaron a desayunar.

-Michael no se estará haciendo ilusiones contigo ¿no, Ginny?

-Oh, vamos. Es un LOBO, de hecho es el batería, va al libre albedrío, no se va a quedar prendido de mí

-¿Y tú? –inquirió Luna.

-Mucho menos – bufó la pelirroja.

-¿Y… qué piensa Zabini?

-Creo que aún no lo sabe… Además estaba demasiado ocupado con una – y le pegó un furioso mordisco a la tostada -. ¿Y vosotras qué?

-Nada… Anthony se me acercó y me puse a hablar con él.

-¡Está muy bueno, Luna¿No te liaste con él?

-Pues… - la chica sonrió con un rubor en las mejillas -. Sí… - Hermione y Ginny saltaron de su asiento emocionadas.

-Vamos cuenta – le apresuró la castaña.

-Nada, estábamos hablando del grupo mientras bailábamos y pues eso… vamos, lo típico.

-¡Es genial¡Yo con el batería y tú el guitarrista! – sonrió abiertamente Ginny - ¿Hermione?

-Nada… - dijo algo apenada – Saludé a Ron… Vi a Draco liarse con una tía de por allí, al rato desaparecieron – sonrió y continuó – bailé un poco y me fui a casa.

-¿¡Qué¡Pero si Cormac me estuvo preguntando por ti toda la noche!

-¡Oh, no! Es un pesado, no ha cambiado. Siempre habla del quiddich, quiddich y más quiddich. Está en los Holyday Harpies como guardián y se burla todo el rato de Ron, claro como él está en los Chudley Can… ¿Pansy qué te pa…?

-¿¡Qué me pasa¡Yo te lo diré: Las 3 sabíais que me lie con el famoso Harry Potter y no me detuvisteis¿¡Se puede saber por qué?!

-Lo estabas pasando genial… - dijo Luna

-¡Sabéis que no puedo ver a Potter!

-Pansy, no es tan malo… es mi amigo desde que empezamos Hogwarts, le conozco perfectamente y es una de las personas más encantadora, es hora de que aprendas a hablarte con él después de todo…

-¡¿Qué¡Tú eres la menos indicada para hablar Hermione, ni siquiera puedes mantener una conversación civilizada con Ron desde que lo dejasteis!

La habitación quedó tensa. Ginny dejó de masticar y Luna de leer para intercambiar una mirada de soslayo con la pelirroja. Hermione permanecía con la boca entreabierta.

-Yo… lo siento, Hermione, no debí…

-No, tienes razón. Las cosas han cambiado mucho entre nosotros, y eso me molesta bastante… Ya no me acerco a un chico por miedo a lo que piense él cuando ni siquiera soy capaz de mantener una abierta charla.

-Bueno… ¿y a qué esperas a conocer a más chicos, Hermy? – la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo, había recuperado el apetito y se servía otra tostada.

-No… ¡son todos inútiles y estúpidos!

-La verdad, nadie alcanzará a tu inteligencia y mi hermano… ¡Ah, Hermione! Era lo más parecido a un simio, así que si sigues por ese camino… poco vas a encontrar.

-Es que no quiero encontrar a nadie, Ginny. Sí, tu hermano era muy… burro para algunas cosas pero para otras… encantador – se sonrió a sí misma y als chicas la miraron con incredulidad.

-Bueno, pues este sábado es la fiesta de inauguración de…

Una lechuza golpeó contra la ventana trayendo un gran rollo de pergamino. Ginny se apresuró a levantarse y abrir la púrpura ventana impaciente. Quitó el royo de la pata derecha de la gris lechuza y lo desenvolvió emocionada.

-¡Sí! Me han elegido como actriz principal en la nueva película! La primera que se estrenará en los cines mágicos dentro de dos semanas¡Es fantástico¡Oh, me tendré que aprender los dos primeros folios para avanzar.

Las 3 amigas se levantaron de su sitio para ver el argumento de la obra.

-¡Tengo que darme un beso con un chico¡Eso es fantástico! - Las demás rieron

-¡Genial, Malfoy no te quitará el protagonismo esta vez! – comentó Luna

Ginny dejó caer la taza en la mesa estruendosamente haciéndola romper.

-Mal…foy – gruñó – Siempre me está quitando los papeles de las películas… Es…

-Potter está aprendiendo muchas cosas de él – intervino por fin Pansy furiosa - … es… es… imbécil

-¡Estúpido!

-¡Arrogante!

-¡Gilipoyas!

-¡Creído!

-¡Mamón!

-¡Depravado!

-¡Subnormal!

-¡Asqueroso!

-¡Repugnante!

-¡Idiota!

-Vale – intervino Hermione en los insultos provenientes de sus amigas hacia sus amigos -. Queda entendido, son unos cabrones, pero ya es hora de que cambiéis de punto de vista, llevamos con ellos casi 5 años de amistad. Es hora de acostumbraros.

-¡Nunca! – espetaron las dos

Y cada una se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y se marchó asu habitación dejando el desayuno a medias. Rubia y castaña se miraron.

-No tienen remedio.

CONTINUARÁ

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han comentado, de verdad. Espero que no os moleste que haga una generalización de los comentarios y no me centre en nadie en particular. Os agradezco mucho que me hayáis comentado y aún me alegro más de que os haya gustado. Siempre me ha gustado la idea de un Harry/Pansy y también de las demás parejas. La verdad, esta historia es bastante irreal pero al menos lo pasamos bien tanto escribiendo como leyendo. Muchas gracias de nuevo y espero que me sigáis comentando porque me hace mucha ilusión leer los reviews!!


	3. Nuevas sorpresas

CAPÍTULO 3

El domingo fue un día para calmar la resaca, sentarse junto a la chimenea y ver la televisión, escribir alguna historia, jugar con hechizos, bailar, dormir o comer. Pero pronto llegó el lunes, muy a pesar de nuestros protagonistas.

Eran las 8 menos cuarto cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la casa de las chicas.

-¡Pansy¿Puedes abrir? – le dijo Hermione desde el piso de arriba.

-¡Siemrpe, yo, siempre yo¡Claro como soy la única que no tiene prisa! – La chica estaba vestida con un pijama de pantaloncito corto y una camiseta de tirantes debido al calor que desprendía la calefacción de la casa. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

Un chico moreno con los pelos alborotados dejando ver una cicatriz en forma de rayo y con ojos verdes se encontraba frente a ella con la mano preparada para llamar otra vez.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Hola a ti también, Pansy! – dijo el chico adentrándose en la casa sin esperar permiso.

Dejó el maletín encima de uno de los sofás violetas y se tumbó en uno de ellos.

-¡Se puede saber qué haces? – dijo apartándole los pies de encima del sofá.

El chico la observó, se acababa de dar cuenta del atuendo de la chica. Carraspeó

-¡Que calor hace aquí, no? – dijo aflojando la corbata roja que llevaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

-Venía a por Hermione. Nos tenemos que ir juntos al Ministerio por si no te acirdabas, pero antes teníamos que ver unas cosas, vine aquí para hablar con ella, no contigo, así que no te sientas importante.

La chica le lanzó una cara de asco y se apresuró al borde de la escalera.

-¡HERMIONE!

-¡Voy, voy!

Pansy volvió a mirar al chico que había encendido la tele y se dirigió a la cocina a seguir preparando el desayuno. Pasaron 5 minutos y su amiga no bajaba. Escuchó la tele apagarse después de estar viendo todos los canales. Notó unos pasos acercándose a la cocina, se dio la vuelta y vio al chica apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada – dijo bajando la vista hasta sus caderas.

Se aproximó a ella lentamente, ella lo estaba viendo y no hacía nada por apartarse. Estaba seguro de que ella pensaba lo que iba a hacer. Harry se apoyó en la encimaera frente a la morena que era de su misma altura. Vio esos ojos azules oscuros que le encantaban, fue a ar un paso más pero esta alzó la varita con la que había estado tostando las varitas.

-No te atrevas, Potter. Esta vez no he bebido.

El chico sonrió, esa actitud sorprendió a la joven. Vio como el chico se metía una mano en el bolsillo ¿Iba a retarla? Pero no, sacó una prenda negra.

-Creo que esto te pertenece¿me equivoco? – Harry extendió la prenda dejando ver un sujetador negro de encajes.

Pansy se lo arrancó de la mano del que colgaba y vio como el chico lucía esa sonrisa triunfadora con la que se paseaba la mayoría del tiempo arrogantemente. Una figura femenina entró por la cocina.

-Lo siento por la tardanza, Harry.

Era Hermione. La chica lucía unos pantalones estrechos que remarcaban sus curvas caderas y su trasero respingón, llevaba un jersey ajustado que ensalzaba su estrecha cintura, se había alisado el pelo y se había pintado con tonos marrones suaves, denotando un maquillaje natural.

-¡Wow! Hermione… estás… estás…

-¡Guapísima! – Exclamó su amiga con una radiante sonrisa - ¿Qué te has hecho?

-Bueno… la conversación de ayer me hizo cambiar de parecer…

-¿Qué conversación? – intervino Harry

-¡Eso a ti no te incumbe, imbécil! – dijo Pansy girándose hacia él, Harry le hizo un corte de manga con la mano y al volverse a contemplar de nuevo a su amiga esta le dedicó una severa mirada.

-Y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-No… te aseguro que no… - dijo ella alzando la mano y negando rotundamente con la cabeza lanzando una falsa sonrisa -. Estás preciosa, Hermione.

-¿A que sí? Yo la he ayudado – dijo Ginny apareciendo detrás de la castaña y abrazándola por detrás - ¡Ah, hola, Harry! – dijo esta sonriendo, y se acercó a darle un beso cariñoso en la mejilla. -. Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, Hermione. Te aseguro que estás… - juntó los dedos en un puño y les dio un beso -… pa' comerte – La castaña sonrió ruborizada. – Bueno adiós, chicos.

La pelirroja salió por la puerta con un bolso de tela y con su mismo look de siemrpe, pantalones anchos y caídos y una sudadera ajustada dejando ver un poco de su barriga, sin llegar al ombligo.

-Bueno, yo me voy arriba.

-Luna ya se ha ido – le informó Hermione.

-¿Ya¿A dónde?

-A investigar algo sobre los gurgians, dicen que están por los bosques y se camuflan entre os árboles.

Los tres presentes se miraron, y estallaron en carcajadas.

-Y luego habla de que yo no tengo reme… - Pansy se calló al percibir la mirada del moreno y desapareció si decir más.

-Bueno¿lista¡Caray, Hermione! Menos mal que te considero mi hermana… - la chica le golpeó el brazo y luego se lo cogió para salir juntos de aquella casa para ir al ministerio.

Antes de entrar a sus respectivos despachos, tuvieron que hacer juntos un papeleo para ir detrás de una banda anónima cuyos hechos que practicaban contra algún edificio, persona u objeto muggle o mágico eran inexplicables. Harry era el jefe de los aurores el el Ministerio, que debido a su enfrentamiento con Voldemort, su superdotado don de practicar con exactitud las artes para defenderse contra las artes oscuras y el odio que inspiraba hacia el bando enemigo, hizo que el Ministro, ahora Kingsley Shakclebolt le pusiera a la cabeza de todos los aurores, aun con su temprana edad. Lo mismo hizo con Hermione en el Departamento de Misterios, en cuanto entró como una simple empleada aplicada a esa especialidad, supo descubrir los enigmas que escondían los maleficios y hechizos más recónditos que cualquier mago pudiera encontrar. Así, con su extrema inteligencia, Shacklebolt la fue ascendiendo hasta dejarla en el cargo más alto.

Hermione y Harry visitaban con frecuencia al amble ministro y ambos jóvenes eran muy famosos por el éxito conseguido, tanto a lo largo de la batalla para vencer a Voldemort (también Ron había conseguido ese éxito), como por estar al mando de tantos empleados con tan temprana edad.

Ginny Weasley se dirigía hacia un edificio blanco y alto que se encontraba al lado de una gran plaza donde los bailarines de la escuela de danza hacían sus espectáculos para ser observados por el público. Había dos escuelas, la mágica, cuyos ensayos se hacían en el mismo edificio blanco llamado Artists y eran dirigidos por Pansy que aprendió desde muy pequeña a bailar y era la bailarina y a la vez cantante más famosa del mundo mágico; y la escuela de danza muggle, estos no sabían la magia que contenía la otra por lo tanto había mucha rivalidad entre ellas.

En Artist se hacían todas las audiciones para presentar programas de radio y televisión y de películas mágicas pero ninguna de estas dos últimas ha sido estrenada en las televisiones mágicas ya que hasta hace pocos días la presencia de cierto aparato era desconocida.

Empujó las grandes puertas de madera de ébano y entró en un enorme vestíbulo en cuyo centro, en el techo, colgaba una espléndida lámpara de cristal redonda de 3 pisos cuyos cristalinos diamantes tintineaban solos. Ginny sonrió y saludó al recepcionista que escribía sobre un pergamino en el mostrador a la derecha del vestíbulo. Siguió caminando hacia delante para bajar una ancha escalera en cuyo centro se extendía una alfombra roja y muy elegante y descendió por ella.

A sus pies, se abrió otra gran estancia, otro vestíbulo con suelo de parqué y en las paredes, blancas y relucientes, se hallaban varias puertas separadas a gran distancia. La que estaba en frente suya era la sala de baile en la que Pansy enseñaba clases de danza. Parkinson era una cantante y bailarina muy famosa en el mundo mágico. Todos la adoraban y siempre la contrataban para hacer un espectáculo en cualquier gala que se anunciara. Por la puerta, salió una chica de pelo corto y de punta, rubia con mechas rosas y azules.

-¡Ginny¿Sabes cuándo va a venir Pansy?

Era Cloe, una alumna de la morena, una chica muy amable que hablaba a menudo con las chicas.

-Cuando yo salí de casa estaba todavía en pijama, pero vamos, no creo que tarde mucho. Estás muy pronto aquí¿no?

-Sí, es que el señor McGoren nos llamó a todos para que estuviéramos aquí a eso de las nueve. Nos extrañó bastante… porque como siemrpe entramos a las 10…

-No sé, tal vez quiera que hagáis algo especial para lo de este sábado… estáis invitados¿verdad?

-¡Claro! – sonrió.

-Bien, entonces será…

-¡GINNY!

Un hombre se apresuró hacia ella. Había salido desde dos puertas más a la derecha de donde estaban. A medida que se acercaba, Ginny le reconoció como el director de la película que tenía que rodar. Era un hombre de unos 50 años, alto y delgado, con un tupé en el flequillo canoso y el resto del pelo moreno. Tenía un lunar en la mejilla derecha y vestía con una túnica. Nariz chata y respingona, retocada por algún hechizo, con ojos de color ámbar.

-Ginny, querida¡qué alegría verte! Ya está allí la mayoría del equipo de rodaje. – dijo abrazándola.

-¿Ruedas una nueva película? – le preguntó Cloe.

-¡Cloe¿Cómo estas¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – sin dejar contestar a Ginny.

-El señor McGoren nos citó a las 9 a todos...

-¡Ah, ya sé porqué, te encantará la sorpresa!

-¿Sorpre... – pero no pudo terminar.

-¡Ginny, vamos, rápido, están ansiosos por comenzar la película! – le cogió de la mano y la fue arrastrando hasta la puerta de donde había salido.

La pelirroja se despidió con una sonrisa agotadora de la rubia.

Cuando llegaron, Glaymoor, el director, dirigió a Ginny hacia un cámara el cual le presentó a esta como su sobrino y la pelirroja se puso a hablar alegremente con él sobre la esperada película. Al rato, volvió otra vez el hombre para dedicar a Ginny unos retoques.

-Cariño¿Te has leído las primeras páginas del guión?

-Sí, me estudiado las 4 prime…

-¿Qué¡Ay, Ginny¿Qué haré contigo? Tenían que haber sido las 7 primeras al menos… En fin… No puedes ir así vestida… Gloria te dará el vestido…

-¿Vestido?

-¡Claro, en la película tienes que llevar un vestido, eres una señorita de la Edad Media en la quema de brujas! Es una historia de amor, Ginny, no pretendas que el protagonista se enamore de ti con unos simples pantalones.

-¿El protagonista?

-¡Claro, es una historia de amor!

-Yo pensé que solo yo era la protagonista… y que era una película de aventuras.

-Hay de todo un poco, Ginny… Una película que se centra en un aspecto no tiene mucho entretenimiento, debe haber drama, humor, aventura y sobre todo amor y glamour – Ginny puso una mueca -. Por ello, tú aquí eres una bruja, señora rica que vive en el castillo. Tus poderes han crecido en ese castillo y tu criada te ayuda a confeccionarlos. Vives solo con tu padre porque tu madre ha muerto, esta era bruja pero tu padre no lo sabía, quieres escapar y encuentras al chico.

-¿Y el chico es con el que me beso en esa fiesta tan famosa que…?

-¡Claro! 

-¿Y quién es él? – añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

-Pues tiene que venir en unos instantes… ¡mírale! Hablando del rey de Roma… - dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

Ginny se giró con una sonrisa radiante, pero esta se le borró al instante.

-¡Oh no… no me lo puedo creer!

Un chico rubio con el pelo despeinado, alto, de espalda ancha y con ojos grises acababa de entrar en la puerta con una sudadera y pantalones anchos y caídos. Con una sonrisa triunfante se aproximó a la pareja que le estaba observando y agarró a la pelirroja de la cintura.

-No me digas, Glaymoor, que Ginny va a ser la protagonista de la película – bajó la cabeza para observar a la chica, cuyo pálido rostro había adquirido el color rojizo de un tomate a causa de la furia que sentía, sentía que le salía humo por las orejas.

-¡Oh, chicos, queridos¡No sabéis cuanto me alegra que os llevéis tan bien, es perfecto, he acertado! – se emocionó y se secó las lagrimas que le caían por los ojos.

-¡No¡Renuncio! –gritó la pelirroja furiosa apartando a Malfoy de un empujón -. ¡Este hombre, Glaymoor, me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que tenía 11 años, es un estúìdo y un imbécil, no quiero hacer este papel si él es el otro protagonista, me niego!

Sus gritos habían capturado las miradas de los dos únicos cámaras que estaban presentes. Ginny jadeaba aún por la furia que sentía y el director se echó para atrás con cada palabra que la chica había pronunciado. Luego, parpadeó perplejo y se llevó a la chica a una esquina de la sala ante las miradas de todos. Draco Malfoy saludó a los otros dos que había allí con un choque de manos y luego se sentó con aire chulesco para ver a aquella chica pelirroja y de tanto carácter.

-Ginny, cielo, escúchame, no me hagas esto, por favor – la chica fue a protestar pero el hombre la silenció.- Ambos sois los dos mejores actores que existen, y no pienso echaros a ninguno de los dos. Ginny, esta película será tu mayor éxito en la carrera que curses, te lo aseguro ¿Te vas a arruinar por que un chico que no te cae bien esté actuando también en ella?

-¡Glaymoor! no es que no me caiga bien¡Es que le odio! No puedo miarle a la cara por el simple hecho de ser tan imbécil ¿y encima tengo que besarle? No quiero…

-Ginny, por favor… hazlo por mí¿En cuantas películas hemos trabajado? Eres mi mano derecha, por favor, cariño, hazlo por mí, te convertiré en la estrella del cine más famosa del mundo mágico entero, no solo de Inglaterra. – Ginny relajó su rostro.

-¿Por qué él…? – puso cara de pena.

-Ya te lo he dicho…

-Bueno… haré el trabajo si él no me besa.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, no hace falta besarnos¿no? Tan solo una disposición de manera que parezca… un beso – el hombre alzó su ceja derecha que estaba delicadamente depilada.

-Bueno, veremos qué hacemos… Pero no quiero más protestas, por favor. Además el chico tan poco está tan mal – lanzó una risita y los dos miraron al rubio que se había sentado en un puff para mirarles. Glaymoor golpeó el hombro de la chica y le dijo-: Anda, tonta, si ya verás como al final esto te gusta.

-Ya… en mis pesadillas… - refunfuñó sin que fuera escuchada.

-Bien, muchachos… ¡es hora de irnos!

-¿Ya? – se extrañó Draco

-Sí, por supuesto, aquí no se rodará la película… Draco… ¿te has leído el guión? – el rubio carraspeó.

-Mmmm, claro…

-Bien, entonces sabrás que el principio de la película transcurre en un castillo. La mayoría de la producción nos está esperando en Hogwarts. La directora McGonagall nos espera con los brazos abiertos. El Gran Comedor será desalojado para rodar la fiesta y la sala de profesores será el comedor donde tú Ginny e Iwan Justin, que hace de tu padre, rodaréis la primera escena de la película. Bueno¿preparados? Tenemos que viajar con polvos flu a través de la chimenea del despacho de McGonagall, dijo que estaría abierto el canal en… -miró el reloj – un minuto. 

Los 5 presentes que había allí corrieron hacia una chimenea que había en la amplia sala y utilizando los polvos flu, guardados en una cajita de terciopelo, desaparecieron tras el fuego verde.

Pansy Parkinson bajaba las escaleras por donde, hacía una hora, había bajado Ginny. Entró en su aula donde enseñaba clase y lo que vio, le sorprendió verdaderamente.

Sus 20 alumnos habían comenzado a bailar bajo la dirección de su jefe. El estómago se le hizo un nudo¿Es que había hecho algo mal¿La iban a despedir por no estar a la hora? Pero recordó que estaba 5 minutos antes de la hora de siempre. Se acercó temerosa hacia su jefe, Zilla, un hombre de 36 años y fuerte, demasiado para su gusto, llevaba camisetas apretadas que le marcaran los músculos y su pelo casi rapado le marcaban los fuertes rasgos que su rostro poseía. Este le saludó con una radiante sonrisa. El nudo se deshizo. 

-¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó la morena.

-Para el sábado… ¡Muy bien, chicos, seguid así!

-¿Van a bailar? – sonrió.

-Claro, y tú también.- Su hermosa sonrisa se pronunció, estaba orgullosa de sus enseñanzas. -. Harás 5 actuaciones.

-¿Cómo? – se extrañó.

-Lo que oyes. Una sola, y cuatro acompañada.

-Pero…

-Y cantarás en las tres.

-Pero…

-Ahora te explico, ven. Se sentaron en dos sillones muy cómodos que había allí y Zilla empezó a explicarle todo -. Verás, cité a tus alumnos una hora antes para comenzar con la coreografía, quería que para ti fuera una sorpresa. Dentro de pocos minutos te harán una mini-previsualización de todo lo que les has enseñado. En cuanto a las actuaciones he decidido varias cosas… verás… tú cantarás tu mayor éxito y la bailarás también. El sábado se montará un enorme escenario para todas las actuaciones. Actuarán Las Brujas de Macbeth, Celestina, Lobos de la Noche y muchos más… la gala será presentada por los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan actuará de cómico. Al final de la noche se darán premios a mejor actuación. Habrá competiciones del mayor hechizo inventado, mejor obra de arte hecha a varita y se presentará el trailer de Llamas de Fuego, la nueva película protagonizada por tus amigos Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy.

-¿Cómo?

-¿No lo sabías?

-Lo de Ginny sí, pero no de él – contuvo la risa al imaginar a la pobre de su amiga.

-Bueno, tu mayor éxito ha sido feedback¿no? La bailarás sola y la cantarás, llevarás micrófono, esta vez no vale el hechizo audífono. La gala se hace con razón de integrar un objeto muggle en el mundo mágico, que mayor adulación que aplicar sus métodos. Sin embargo, tu llevarás un micrófono que se cuelga de la oreja, para moverte con más facilidad – la chica seguía atónita, todo le parecía buena idea -. Cantarás y bailarás destination con tu grupo – ambos miraron a los chicos que se estaban esforzando mucho – la chica sorió, esto le estaba gustando -. Todos son éxitos tuyos, hasta ahora… Lavender Brown¿la recuerdas?

-¡Claro!

-Bueno, pues ella ha compuesto tres canciones para la actuación del sábado. Una la cantarás con Blaise Zabinni…

-¡Genial! – exclamó.

-Bien, y las otras dos… será una sorpresa.

-¡No! –protestó esta, Zilla rió.

-Hoy ensayarás con tu grupo. Mañana ensayarás con los dos chicos – Zilla se incorporó y se dirigía hacia los chicos para organizarles y mostrar el baile a su profesora.

-Pero ¿cómo se titulan las canciones? –preguntó para hacerse una idea.

-Sólo te diré que son de tu estilo.

A Pansy pareció encendérsele la cara. Le encantaban los temas picantes para bailar, y con Blaise, que había trabajado con él varias veces, era todo muy fácil y natural. Estaba deseosa de empezar. Se situó junto a su jefe y observó como sus 20 alumnos se colocaban en tres grupos. Las chicas en una fila, de espaldas al público y agachadas y los chicos, divididos en dos grupos, en ambos extremos. Comenzó la música; las chicas se levantaron sacudiendo el cuerpo, una a una. Unos saxofones de fondo y las chicas empezaron a agacharse de nuevo de una en una, en forma de ola, después de hacer unas figuras con los brazos, después, se inclinaron hacia abajo para enseñar el trasero, quietas en su sitio mientras movían las piernas y el tronco. Empezó la letra.

-Aquí entras tú, improvisa – le empujó Zilla al centro de la pista.

Las chicas se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a hacer lo mismo mientras movían los brazos como si tocaran un saxofón. Pansy empezó a mover los labios a modo de play back mientras movía los brazos y sus alumnas hacían un cuadrado cruzando los pies, entraban los chicos y se ponían a bailar con ellas, alzándolas del suelo por la cintura y levantándolas por los aires de forma que adoptaran la figura de un pájaro con las piernas abiertas mientras el chico giraba. Pansy comenzó a moverse por la sala, haciendo mover las piernas coordinándolas con los brazos, desplazándose con giros para llegar al otro extremo de la fila. Las chicas ya habían sido depositadas en el suelo y ahora bailaban coordinadas con sus parejas.

Así llevaron parte de la mañana y de la tarde.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lunática? – le espetó Ron.

Luna Lovegood, estaba en el bosque, donde Ron siempre entrenaba quiddich con su equipo, buscando a las criaturas llamadas gurgians, con su característico estilo: llevar una falda larga con andrajos de varios colores, botas altas de flores, su camiseta de mangas amplias y enseñando su blanquecino hombro y sus cabellos rubios y largos, lisos pero con rastas en alguno de sus mechones que le recorrían desde la raíz hasta las puntas.

-Buscando a los gurgians, habitan en los bosques, por si no lo sabías.

-Ya, pero esto es propiedad privada – dijo aguantando la risa -. No creo que quieran estar en un sitio donde haya gente¿no?

La rubia le miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules y el pelirrojo se quedó un poco paralizado.

-Luna, no estorbes¿te importa?

Muy indignada, se alejó de Ron. Este le había llevado lejos del claro donde hacía pocos minutos estaba entrenando para hablar con ella sin que los de su equipo se rieran. Ya había convivido años con aquella chica como para descubrir qué era lo que tramaba. A pesar de que él era el primero que la llamaba Lunática, no podía evitar protegerla de las acusaciones de loca de los demás, le tenía cierto aprecio y cariño.

CONTINUARÁ

Hola! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! siento haber tardado tanto en actualizarrr, pero tuve un pequeño problema con el WordPad P aver... empecemos por...

Fran-- Pansy estuvo en Hogwarts con Zabini y Malfoy, sip... y más adelante tuvo un lío con Harry. Luego Ginny... no estuvo con Zabini! jajaja, lo creíais ¿verdad? lo hice así para que pensárais eso pero no... aunque quien sabe en un futuro P... Con Harry tmbien estuvo pero no recuerdo haberlo mencionado en la historia S sera que tengo memoria de pez . Hermione con Ron y Luna se besó con Antohny Goldstein, que al igual que Michael Corner, el que está con Ginny, pertenecen al grupo de Blaise, por eso Ginny no quiere que se entere este último porque a Zabini no le gustaría que uno de su grupo se entretenga cn una amiga suya y no se dedike a la banda... asi Luna debera tmb correr el riesgo¡vaya lío! no? xD Besitos y gracias x leerlo y opinarme D

Alesita-- La verdad, aun no tengo muy seguras las otras parejas, solo sé que Pansy y Harry van juntos aun que tendrán varios problemas entre medio y les va a costar muuucho adparse y sobre todo respetarse. Me gustaria contar con la opinión de todos para la disposición de las parejas aunque creo que tengo otra segura. ;)

vic-Black-- siento haber trdado cn el capituloo, pero muxas gracias x tu review

nerea-- Wii! m alegro de que te gusteee, muchos besitos 

Ninia--Hummm... draco y ginny... hum... k pasara? P y si! Luna liga, tiene 21 años, ya es hora no es tan espabilada cmo Ginny o Pansy, gracias a Dios P pero sii, es muy linda! P

Gracias y besos a todos! 


	4. Odio, pasión y ¿celos?

CAPÍTULO 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Harry caminaba por su casa recién duchado. Era martes y entraba más tarde en su trabajo como jefe de los aurores. Normalmente, acompañaba a Ron en sus entrenamientos. Al moreno le gustaba tanto ese deporte que lo practicaba habitualmente pero hoy era uno de esos días en los que el mundial estaba cerca y Ron no podía perder ni un momento con el hobbie de su amigo, sino en entrenar duro para machacar a sus rivales, por ello, Harry estaba comiendo una manzana roja y se dirigía a ver la televisión cuando llamaron al timbre. Abrió la puerta del piso y vio a la chica de sus sueños. Con mallas y minifalda negras, una cazadora de cuero negro y unas converses negras. Su pelo negro suelto y ese flequillo que ensombrecía esos ojos azules oscuros…

-Aparta, Potter -. El chico salió de su trance cuando fue empujado por Pansy Parkinson y esta se adentraba en la casa.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?

Pero la chica no respondió, simplemente se dio la vuelta y contempló el torso descubierto del chico bastante sorprendida, no se acordaba de aquello, se le escapó el gesto de morderse el labio cuando algo le place, así que, como si hubiera sido pinchada con una aguja, siguió caminando, internándose en el pasillo que giraba hacia la derecha.

Oyó a lo lejos cómo la chica daba un portazo y supo que se había metido en la habitación de Blaise.

-¡Hola, cielo! – La saludó el moreno dándole un beso en la mejilla que esta correspondió con una sonrisa.- No hace falta que me cuentes nada, ya estaba preparado para partir. Ayer me lo dijo Zilla. Será fantástico.

-¿A que sí? Estoy deseando empezar, ¿sabes quién será el otro?

-No, pero espero que sea compatible con el trabajo. Tía, tendré que hacer 4 canciones…

-Yo 5… y supongo que la otra persona hará lo mismo… la gala será larga.

-Seguro. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-¡Sí!

Ambos amigos salieron y Blaise se despidió de un atónito Harry. Pansy, al salir, tuvo la consideración de coger la mano de su amigo antes de salir de la casa y de que ese gesto fuera visto por un celoso que enarcó una ceja mirando a la morena que le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía maliciosamente, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo esa ahora con él?

-Ginny, tranquilízate, por favor. – le suplicó su amiga Luna.

-No, no puedo, hoy él me besará, no puedo soportarlo, ¿sabes? ¡Es insoportable y asqueroso! Si le hubieras visto, pavoneándose con ese traje medieval… ¡Menos mal que está Kirk que hace de caballero que se enamora de mí para quitarme las preocupaciones!

-¿¡Kirk?! ¿¡Kirk Jomison?!

-El mismo – dijo con una sonrisa -. Y él también me besa.

-¿¡Qué dices?! ¡Entonces olvídate de todos los problemas con Malfoy, tonta! ¿Sabes la suerte que tienes de que el mayor actor de toda la historia te bese? Vamos, no le hagas esperar más a tus príncipes…

Ginny cambió su rostro. En el día de ayer, rodaron las primeras páginas del guión en el que Lía Bloom, una joven princesa, tenía que acudir a la fiesta que había preparado el Rey de la ciudad de Inglaterra para todos aquellos nobles. Tendrían que ir con máscaras y vestidos impecables. Antes de la fiesta, su padre le confiesa la causa de esta: le quiere casar con un apuesto caballero, 20 años mayor que ella y mano derecha del Rey Marcus Bloom. Pero, antes de anunciar su compromiso públicamente, Lía se enamora de unos ojos grises que ve tras una máscara plateada. Esta le sigue hasta una parte solitaria del castillo y allí se besan. La escena en la que se habían detenido era la charla que habían mantenido Lía Bloom y un joven misterioso que no le confiesa su nombre.

-¿Y vos… quién sois? Vuestros ojos me tienen intrigada.

Una joven pelirroja con bucles recorriendo su largo cabello suelto vestía con un precioso traje celeste. El corsé le realzaba sus redondos pechos y su estrecha cintura, marcándole profundamente la cintura bajo el cancán. Su mirada penetrante y oscura tras ese antifaz azul profundo traspasaba los fríos ojos grises que ella contemplaba tras unos brazos musculosos que se ocultaban tras una blusa con un chaleco de terciopelo negro, espalda ancha y unos pantalones negros a juego con las largas botas que él calzaba. En el cinto, guardaba una espada que parecía poseer gran valor.

-Os diré mi nombre, hermosa dama, si vos me decís el vuestro. – Ginny fingió una risita tonta.

-Entonces me quedaré con la incertidumbre.

Los labios de Draco se movieron formando una sonrisa. Tomó la mano de la chica y comenzó a bailar elegantemente con ella.

-¿Dónde aprendisteis a bailar?

-En un sitio desconocido del cual mi linaje me impide hablar de ello. – Lía se mordió el labio en un toque seductor e inocente - ¿Y vos, mi lady, tenéis algún compromiso que os enturbia vuestra dulce mirada?

La pelirroja se detuvo. Acababa de recordar las duras palabras que su padre le había comunicado esa mañana: estaba comprometida con un hombre mayor al que ella no era devota de amor, pero, debido a las conveniencias de su padre, debía contraer matrimonio con el Caballero Luc de Mont por la posesión de más tierras y de alianza, pues él era el hijo de uno de los Condes más ricos de escocia. El joven le dio una vuelta haciéndole olvidar sus preocupaciones.

-No.

-Entonces tendréis el placer de seguir bailando conmigo mientras me lanzáis tan hechizadora sonrisa.

-Será un placer – Ginny sonrió.

Siguieron bailando, ella y Draco habían tomado clases de baile ayer mismo y, por ahora, lo hacían magníficamente. Estaban en el Gran Comedor del Castillo, rodeados de numerosos extras y bailarines. Muchos habían sido cogidos del famoso edificio Artist, pero no de la escuela juvenil en la que la profesora era Pansy. Draco no dejaba de mirar a la chica que tenía delante. Ella desviaba la mirada, pero no movía el rostro. El brazo del rubio apretó más la cintura de ella haciendo que se pegara más a él.

-No hace falta que actúes tanto. Tu mirada no se percibe en las cámaras – dijo la pelirroja entre dientes.

-Lo sé, pero es que me gusta observarte – Ginny viró sus ojos hacia él, Draco sonreía con placer.

Se habían desplazado a medida que bailaba, y con ellos, el equipo de producción. Habían llegado a una esquina de la sala, donde había una pequeña puerta, estaban bailando junto a ella y la gente los ignoraba. El rubio alargó la mano, y sin tocar el picaporte, la abrió. Se metió dentro, y con él, a la chica.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo has hecho…?

-Sshh… -le silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

Las cámaras estaban en la puerta abierta que supuestamente el chico había cerrado. La pareja estaba en una pequeñísima habitación que hacía de cuarto de la limpieza. Draco había apoyado a Ginny en la pared, acorralándola, mientras posaba suavemente su mano sobre la estrecha cintura de esta.

-Me ha parecido que no eres libre… -dijo abandonando las cordialidades - … eres precavida… no lo seas, eres miedosa… no lo seas, estoy aquí, eres joven, una doncella…. – se detuvo explorando más en la mirada de la chica-… no había visto en mi vida rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo… Tu mirada… me vuelve loco… y tus labios… no tienen palabras… tan solo unos minutos me han valido para conocerte…- rozó el pulgar con el labio inferior de esta.

Ginny veía como los ojos de Draco, tras la máscara plateada que llevaba, iban de su mirada oscura a sus labios rosados. Por primera vez, esta se perdió en la mirada gris, bajando poco a poco, para fijarse por primera vez en sus labios. Draco inspiraba una acalorada seguridad que jamás había sentido.

-¿Q-Q-Quién está ahí?

-¡Corten! – Gritó Glaymoor, los chicos se separaron -¡Ginny, ay mi madre, concéntrate!

-Sí, sí… - dijo sacudiéndose el vestido.

No quería mirar al rubio… no quería, pero Ginny fue vencida, se giró y vio cómo el chico la miraba con curiosidad y como le lanzó una de sus numerosas sonrisas seductoras.

-¡Bien! ¿Preparados? ¿Listos? – pelirroja y rubio volvieron a la posición -… ¡Acción!

Ginny entornó sus ojos marrones a los de él.

-¿Quién eres? – susurró ensimismada.

-Tu sueño.

Draco rodeó la torneada cintura de la chica con sus fuertes brazos apretándola más junto a él y también estrujándola contra la pared. No perdían contacto visual, así decía el guión, pero ambos lo hacían por pura necesidad. El chico agachó su cabeza para colocarse a escasos centímetros de la boca de la chica. Ginny estaba asustada. Jamás se había sentido así con un chico: cohibida, anonadada y, sobre todo, tan excitada. Draco rozó los labios de esta, no hacía caso al guión, pues en este se podía leer como el chico le besaba dulcemente y rápido. Draco se detuvo, respirando el aroma a fresas que Ginny desprendía del brillo de labios que le habían puesto en maquillaje. Besó los labios. Ginny abrió poco a poco los suyos tras este contacto, notaba que todo iba con miedo y a Draco ese toque de ansiedad le gustaba. El rubio se separó unos pocos centímetros para contemplarla. Los ojos, tras el antifaz azul oscuro, estaban cerrados, ¿disfrutando o actuando? No le importó. Hizo un rápido movimiento y sus labios ya estaban saboreándose, y sus lenguas entrelazándose. Él también cerró los ojos, dispuesto a disfrutar. El director estaba dando saltos de alegría, la escena estaba siendo plasmada perfectamente. Los actores se besaban con pasión y, al mismo tiempo con dulzura. Esos 30 segundos de intensa sensualidad fueron suficientes para que acabara la escena.

-¡Corten! -Gritó Glaymoor.

Pero Ginny y Draco no le escucharon, se seguían besando con pasión, olvidándose de quienes eran. Draco había abandonado su brazo derecho para apoyarlo en la pared y proporcionar así más presión contra ella. La respiración no hacía falta en ese momento. Habían ladeado la cabeza varias veces, de un lado a otro, para que el beso fuera más fácil de probar.

-Cor-t-ten – titubeó Glaymoor. Pero rápidamente, visualizó a los chicos, y los ojos se le iluminaron - ¡Henry, sigue grabando! – le susurró entusiasmado, su sobrino le obedeció.

Ginny alzó su mano acariciando el cabello del rubio desviando su cabeza hacia un lado. Draco acarició el muslo de la pelirroja por encima del vestido y lo alzó de manera que este se enroscara en su pierna izquierda. La pasión estaba aumentando y la habitación quemaba para ellos dos. Ginny tenía calor, necesitaba fresco, abrió los ojos. Contempló el rostro que estaba frente a su cara, separó sus labios levemente haciendo abrir los ojos sorprendidos del hombre al que ella más odiaba. Abandonando todo gesto de ensimismamiento y furor, empujó al rubio, alzó la mano rápidamente y la hizo chocar fuertemente contra la mejilla derecha del actor proporcionando un gran y doloroso ruido. Se abrió paso entre los cámaras que se agolpaban en la entrada de la puerta y se dirigió a su camerino.

-No tomes eso – le aconsejó el director a su sobrino, el chico asintió.

-Zabinni… ¿y si me coges por aquí…? –le decía Pansy mientras ponía la mano del mulato en su espalda. –… y ahora yo me agacho… - dobló la espalda y luego la levantó moviendo sus curvas sensualmente.

-Sí, está bien, me gusta – comentó con una sonrisa – En el entretiempo de "Boy I'm tired of runnin' let's walk for a minute Promiscuous girl wherever you are" ¿no?

-Sí, y luego podríamos…

-Ejem, ejem…

Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Zilla, que entraba sonriente. Pansy aprovechó para cogerse una coleta y Zabinni se quitó la sudadera. Una vez el manager, jefe, director de la escuela o lo que fuera, estuvo frente a ellos comenzó a hablar.

-Ya os comenté que haríais varias canciones cada uno… y los dos tenéis una canción en común con otra persona – los chicos asintieron, no muy entusiasmados.

Aquella idea de compartir canción con alguien desconocido no les agradaba, pues esa experiencia la habían probado varias veces, y la mayoría se preocupaba de otras cosas antes que del gusto del público.

-Bueno, os presento a un catante inglés que está triunfando por España, Francia y Alemania: Theodore Nott.

Se dio la vuelta dejando entrar en la habitación a un chico alto, moreno con los pelos de punta y alocados, de cara pálida y ojos azules, vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color, que mostraban sus fuertes músculos marcados por un tatuaje de un dragón escupiendo fuego. Los chicos dejaron que sus bocas se abrieran a causa de la sorpresa.

-¿¡Nott?!

-¡Pansy! – sonrió.

La chica corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. En Hogwarts, ambos chicos habían entablado una dulce amistad, Nott estaba un poco solo en la casa de Slytherin y Pansy le ayudaba a integrarse. Pasaron juntos la mayor parte del tiempo en Hogwarts. El chico se separó de ella y estrechó la mano que le tendía el mulato.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Estás loco! ¡No he sabido nada de ti durante años!

El chico sonrió seductoramente, a Pansy le dio la sensación de que no era el mismo.

-Bueno, me fui a Francia y empecé una carrera, pero mi amigo, que buscaba un cantante para su pub, recurrió a mí. Un día, un asistente del jefe de una cadena de música me escuchó, y el jefe vino personalmente a verme y me hizo una carrera. He estado de gira todos estos años y me he asentado sobre todo en Escandinavia, siento no haber podido comunicarme contigo… ¿y a ti? ¡Has cambiado muchísimo, estás preciosa! – la chica sonrió dulcemente. – Cuéntame lo de…

-Ejem, ejem… - Zilla volvió a interrumpir -… Creo que deberíais poneros a ensayar ya. Tomad las canciones.

Zilla hizo aparecer unos pergaminos con versos escritos elegantemente por puño y letra de Lavender Brown. Luego, hizo que resonara en la habitación las canciones plasmadas en el papel y les explicó los hechizos que debían utilizar para retroceder adelantar o pausar la música, los cuales solo había usado Pansy. Cada artista cogió los folletos que estaban suspendidos en el aire. A la morena se le encendió la cara, después a Zabinni y por último a Nott.

-Me gustan estos temas.

-A mí más, creo que Brown sigue enamorada de mí, habla de Escandinavia – Pansy y él rieron y Blñaise los miró con repugnancia

-Mmm… sí… - dijo con desgana

-¡Bien, me alegro! Bueno, apañaros como veáis, yo tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós.

Zilla se marchó después de despedirse de los chicos.

-Mañana no podré venir – dijo Zabini -. ¿Por qué no empezamos por la que hacemos los tres?

-Sí, ¿cómo sonará? – Pansy agitó la varita y pasó de canción, anunciando "4 minutes", otra vez la movió "The way I are" Era esa – Bien, empecemos.

I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we'll be the perfect soulmates  
Talk to me girl

-Zabini... ese eres tú.

-Ya, ya, sé leer, Nott. – Zabini le desafió con la mirada, y Pansy, ignorándolos, volvió a rebobinar. Blaise repitió la letra. Ahora cantaba Pansy, que al igual que el castaño, la tuvo que escuchar doblemente.

Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

Ahora empezaba una conversación entre Pansy y Nott:

P: Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

T: I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way you are?

P: I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are

T: Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like

De nuevo Blaise:

I ain't got no Visa  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that love you best  
Talk to me girl

Pansy:

Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

P: Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

T: I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way you are?

P: I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are

T: Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like

P: Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

T: I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way you are?

P: I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are

T: Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like

Blaise:

Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house  
Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat  
So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you gon' want some mo'  
So listen baby girl, when I make it I want you back, want you back, yeah

Nott:

"And we will do it again, when, We play it again, then Then you will hear it again, and Again and again, and"

P: Thug it out 'til we get it right

T: Nothing but the Scandinavian way I are

B: I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way you are?

T: It's probably, the Scandinavian way I are

T,B y P: Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

T: Lovely, the Scandinavian way I are

B: I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way you are?

T: It's probably, the Scandinavian way I are

B: I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way you are?

Música...

-Aquí podrías bailar, Pansy – sugirió el recién llegado, la chica asintió y Nott se apresuró a murmurar su frase que venía a continuación.

T: I'm Scandinavian, everything is what it is

I'm Scandinavian, everything is what it is

I'm Scandinavian, everything is what it is

-¡Me encanta! – dijo Pansy

-¿Seguimos, no?

-Claro que sí, Zabini.

Para el día siguiente, Luna ya había conseguido encontrar el lugar de sus famosas criaturas, de hecho, ya tenía en su posesión a 2 de los gurgians que ella buscaba para investigarlos y plasmar luego la información en un artículo de El Quisquilloso. Se disponía a entrar en la cabina que dirigía al ministerio cuando un chico la empujó y se metió con ella.

-¡Anthony!

-¡Hola, Luna! – le sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He quedado con Blaise después de su ensayo, por lo visto tenía que ver a Harry antes de que nosotros empecemos a ensayar.

Luna le sonrió. El chico de pelo moreno y despeinado y de ojos marrones oscuros la contemplaba con una sonrisa de lado. La rubia apartó la mirada ruborizada para meter la moneda en el teléfono. La cabina dio un tumbo haciendo perder el equilibrio a Luna y caer sobre el chico.

-Perdón – dijo quitándose de encima.

-No pasa nada – le animó sonriendo -. No es la primera vez que te atrapo de esa manera…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El otro día… ibas un poco bebida y te caíste… ¿no recuerdas? – Luna se quedó paralizada, sólo recordaba el beso que se dieron al principio de la noche, nada más.

-No, no lo recuerdo… ¿Cuándo fue?

-De camino a mi casa…

La cabina se detuvo. ¡Bienvenidos al ministerio de magia!

-¡Adiós! – y sin esperar respuesta del chico, se dirigió hacia el departamento de Ministerios para ver a Hermione.

Pasó la famosa fuente y se dirigió al ascensor que estaba al final del gran vestíbulo cuya foto de Kinsgely Shacklebolt presidía.

La chica se introdujo en él y se dirigió al Departamento de Misterios, cuando llegó giró los recodos de aquellos fríos pasillos parecidos a las mazmorras de Hogwarts y llamó a la puerta del despacho de Hermione. Un Adelante le invitó a pasar.

Luna se apresuró hacia el escritorio, por suerte, su amiga estaba sola rodeada de montañas de papeles.

-¡Luna!

-Dime que no pasó nada con Anthony el día de la fiesta.

-Luna… - la castaña rió -… te liaste con él, tú misma o dijiste.

-Me refiero a algo más, ¿a qué hora llegué a casa?

-Yo que sé, tú te perdiste y uando llegué yo a casa estaba sola… ¡Luna! ¿Qué has hecho?

-No lo sé… - dijo entristecida desparramándose en una silla.

-Bueno, no pasa nada – Hermione se levantó de la mesa y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la de su amiga y le cogió las manos. - ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

-¿Estás loca? ¿Qué le voy a decir? Oye, ¿sabes si el sábado nos acostamos? ¡No! – se echó el pelo hacia atrás, agobiada.

-Luna… pero… sólo así lo sabrás…

-No puedo…

-Bueno, pero si te hubieras acostado con él, no sería tan grave… ¿no?

Luna la fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya sabes lo que me prometí…

-¡Vamos, Luna! Eso de ser virgen hasta el matrimonio no se lo cree nadie.

-No tiene porqué ser hasta el matrimonio… solo hasta que encuentre al chico de mi vida.

-¡Eres una ingeua!

-¡Gracias, Herms!

-En serio te lo digo, Luna, deberías cambiar de perspectiva, eres joven, hay que disfrutar de la vida.

-¿Y me lo dices tú que has estado amargado años de tu vida por Ron? ¿Con cuántos te has acostado tú? – dijo levantándose de su silla y apoyando los brazos en el escritorio intimidando a la castaña.

-Yo…

-¿Ron y quién más? -Hermione permaneció en silencio -¿No me lo vas a decir? - La castaña siguió callada. –Bien… Pues entonces no me des charlas estúpidas porque eres la menos indicada para hablar. Son mis decisiones que tomé hace años. Mi virginidad para mí es muy importante y punto.

Luna se dio la vuelta para salir.

-¡Luna!

-¿Qué? – pero Hermione no dijo nada y la rubia se fue.

Estaba en el vestíbulo para dirigirse ya a casa cuando una mano le tiró del brazo.

-¡Hermione! Déjame en… ¡Anthony!

-No te acuerdas

-¿De qué?

-De lo que pasó

-Anthony… verás…

-¡Ey! ¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos?

-Blaise… por fin has venido, he estado con Harry hablando mientras te esperaba… hasta que vi a Luna y…

-Querrás decir Lunática – rió el moreno a medida que se acercaba. Goldstein lo miró con odio pero la rubia solo sonrió, estaba acostumbrada a que Zabini la tratara así. Pero su risa cambió. - ¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí?

-Nada

-Hablar – Blaise alzó una ceja y miró a su amiga a esos ojos que tanto le encantaban tanto a él como a sus tres amigos.

-Bueno… emmm… Anthony, voy a hablar con Harry y nos vamos a ensayar.

-Vale, yo me quedo aquí con ella.

-Ok – el moreno se iba dirigiendo hacia el despacho de Harry.

Pero se volvió justo a tiempo para ver cómo Anthony le cogía la cara a Luna para darle un beso. Su estómago se cerró repentinamente en una sacudida. Caminó hacia la pareja rápidamente y tomó el brazo del chico bruscamente.

-Mejor vamos los dos. – Y se llevó a rastras a Anthony mirando a Luna por última vez que seguía desconcertada y con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué coño te pasa? Yo no quiero hablar con Harry.

-¿Qué te traes con Luna?

-¿A ti que te importa?

-No pretendas nada con ella – Anthony cerró la boca antes de decir nada y Blaise se paró en seco -. ¡Te gusta!

-¡No!

-¿Entonces qué quieres de ella?

-Pues…

-¡Déjala en paz!

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

-Esto… - dijo primero, luego recobró la compostura - ¡No quiero que te distraigas con chicas! ¡Y menos con ella, es mi amiga! ¿Te acostaste con ella?

-Yo…

-¡Dime sí o no! ¿Te acostaste con ella?

¡¡CONTINUARÁ!!

Espero que os haya gustado… siento haber tardado tanto pero con el poco éxito que esta teniendo… dudo seguir escribiendo y encima la inspiración no m viene con todo eso de los exámenes! Gracias por los comentrios de Alesita-Campano y a Fran


	5. Una Bailarina de Comedia

**ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEEMON xD**

**CAPITULO 5**

-¡Ron!

El chico se giró para ver quien le había llamado aunque conocía perfectamente esa voz. Hermione se dirigía hacia él con su nuevo look que él no vio el día anterior. El chico se quedó entre atontado, fascinado y sin palabras.

-Hermione…

-¡Hola! - le saludó con su dulce sonrisa.

-Estás… estás…

-¿Sí? – dijo ella coquetamente esperando un piropo mientras lucía su dulce sonrisa.

-…cambiada – la sonrisa se desdibujó.

-Ya… me cambió ayer Ginny.

-Te sienta bien.

-Gracias… ¿y tú? ¿No vienes a ver a Harry para entrenar?

-No, esta vez nos vamos de copas con Dean y Seamus.

-¿No tendríais que descansar para mañana? Es un día laboral.

-¡Por dios, Hermione! Ni que estuviéramos en Hogwarts.

-Por eso, debéis ser más maduros y responsables.

-Hermi… tenemos 22 años, déjanos ¿quieres?

-Ron, en serio, no lo veo apropiado…

-¡Hermione, joder! Al igual que has cambiado de look, deberías cambiar de mentalidad, pareces la misma niña come-libros y amargada que permanece en su casa encerrada todo el tiempo. Aprende a divertirte ¿quieres? Y deja en paz a los demás.

El chico se marchó malhumorado dejando a una Hermione todavía más furiosa que él.

-¡Ey! ¿Y esos humos? – le preguntó Harry al ver a Ron entrar en su despacho dando un portazo

-Hermione, siempre es igual, se las da de responsable y madura y fastidia los planes de los demás.

Harry se estaba poniendo la cazadora mientras Ron criticaba a la chica.

-… sabemos cuidar de nosotros mismos ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué es nuestra madre y tenemos que hacer lo que nos manda? Estúpida, mucho cambio, mucho cambio… hipócrita, aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan endiabladamente…?

-¿Tan qué?

-… Nada – dijo después de pensarlo -. ¿Estás ya? – el moreno asintió -. Vámonos. Blaise y Draco nos esperan en casa.

-¿Ya han acabado?

-Sí, ya sabes que su trabajo no es de mucho currar, podemos salir de fiesta, no como otras… - Harry bufó y ambos chicos salieron del despacho de Harry.

--

Pansy y Theodore:

_..._

_Keep it up ….__  
Pansy  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up  
Keep it up, don't….  
Pansy, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

_Keep it up, don't….  
__Pansy, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

Y Pansy acabó la canción agarrada con las piernas en la cintura de Nott y con la espalda hacia atrás demostrando su totalidad de equilibrio.

-Nott… estoy cansada, deberíamos irnos ya…

-Sí, se me ha pasado el tiempo volando.

-Es que la canción me encanta.

-Sí, a mí también.

El chico se apartó hacia uno de los bancos que había en la amplia aula de ensayo y se quitó la camiseta sudada a causa de los múltiples ensayos de la puesta en escena, bailes y voz que practicarían en la canción que Lavender compuso para ellos.

Pansy se quedó impresionada al ver el magnífico y perfecto torso del chico.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada – le sonrió pícara si apartar la mirada, descarada.

El chico sonrió contento del efecto que había dejado su cuerpo en la chica mientras cogía una toalla y la colgaba detrás de su cuello.

-Estaré en las duchas. – el chico se dirigía a los baños para chicos que había en la sala de ensayo.

-Yo también – dijo una vez que el chico pasó por delante de ella y esta se quedó mirándole la espalda, que al igual que la parte delantera, estaba perfectamente musculosa.

Nott se detuvo y se giró hacia Pansy con aire chulesco.

-Si quieres… la podemos compartir… - Pansy bufó y Theodore acudió hacia ella colocándose muy cerca.

La chica desviaba su mirada desde sus ojos violáceos hasta su torso blanquecino mirando cada detalle que contenía aquel tatuaje del dragón que tanto le asombró la primera vez que lo vio.

-¿Te gusta? – La chica alzó una ceja interrogante pero sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, sonrió de medio lado, traviesa.

Nott cogió la delicada mano de Pansy y la puso en su torso. La chica lo notó húmedo a causa del sudor, pero, aún así le gustó. Pasó su mano entre los pectorales y bajó sensualmente. La joven volvió a mirarle a los ojos, provocativamente, invitándole a que el iniciara el siguiente paso.

Theodore rodeó la cintura de la chica con su fuerte brazo tatuado y atrajo a Pansy hacia sí bruscamente, quedándose a pocos centímetros de su boca. Se miraron a los ojos llenos de deseo y el chico besó la boca de esta fugazmente. Cuando se separó, Pansy atrajo la boca de al chica hacia la suya violentamente, profundizando el beso, provocando fuertes movimientos de cabeza. Las lenguas eran mordidas por los dientes del otro y entre ellas se mantenía una lucha por saber quién era la que más se introducía en la boca del otro. Pansy subió ligeramente una pierna y Theodore se la puso alrededor de la cadera, para equilibrarlo, con su fuerza, subió a la chica en brazos mientras ella se mantenía aferrada a las caderas de este con sus esbeltas piernas.

Sin parar de besarse y con Pansy en brazos, Nott se dirigió al baño de los chicos. Era bastante difícil permanecer con una chica en tus brazos mientras ibas caminando, pero la pasión y el deseo que Nott contenía era demasiado y aquello no importada. Abrió la puerta corredera de una de las muchas y estrechas duchas que habían allí acopladas una al lado de la otra. Apoyó a Pansy contra los fríos azulejos azules y esta se estremeció. Pero el chico abandonó su boca para empezar a darle besos por el cuello erizando cada vello del cuerpo de la chica. Nott mordió el cuello haciendo escapar a Pansy un suave gemido, la chica cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de cada caricia que el chico le daba, el calor ardía en su interior al igual que en el cuerpo de él donde ya notaba su gran erección. Pansy alborotaba el pelo del moreno; a medida que los besos eran más frecuentes y estremecedores, la morena tiraba del pelo llena de deseo.

La chica se deslizó por las caderas del chico depositándose en el suelo quedando más baja que él y eso que su estatura era muy esbelta. Nott volvió a besarle la boca y le acariciaba la cara con la mano izquierda apartando el cabello negro que se interponía en la boca de los dos. Con la mano opuesta, acariciaba la estrecha cintura de la bailarina y deslizaba la mano hacia arriba subiendo por el plano vientre hasta llegar a sus pechos por encima de la camiseta, estrujándolos con delicadeza pero, al mismo tiempo, con deseo, haciendo soltar otro gemido a Pansy. Apartando la mano del rostro de ella, Nott deslizó la mano hasta uno de los grifos y lo abrió. Un chorro de agua fría los empezó a empapar.

-¡Nott! – el chico rió y volvió a besarla.

Cogió los brazos de la chica y los aplastó contra la pared por encima de su cabeza, aprisionándola también con su cuerpo. Frotando su pelvis con la de la chica. El chico dejó libre a Pansy para quitarle la camiseta. Los pechos subían y bajaban aceleradamente a causa de la excitación. Nott los observó, le parecieron los más bonitos y perfectos que vio nunca, deseoso y casi babeando, desabrochó el sujetador en un segundo para sorpresa de la chica y empezó a besar los senos desnudos erizando así los pezones de la chica.

-Tienes experiencia… en esto, ¿no? – dijo entre gimes mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Se nota? – rió separándose levemente de los grandes pechos, pero luego volvió a la acción.

Mientras saboreaba uno y lo mordía, masajeaba el otro con la mano libre. Acariciaba a la chica por todas partes, cintura, espalda, vientre, pechos. Cansado ya de estos los abandonó y metió las manos por debajo del pantalón bombacho y mojado que ella llevaba. Acariciando su trasero. Rápidamente se deshizo del pantalón con ayuda de la chica dejando a la chica con un tanga morado.

-Esto no es justo – comentó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Y mientras ella saboreaba de nuevo y con profundidad su boca, le atrajo hacia sí por la cintura del pantalón de deporte que este llevaba, descendiéndolo poco a poco, con caricias, acercándose a su erección pero sin llegar a tocarla.

-Termina… ya… - le dijo con los labios pegados.

La chica sonrió en sus labios y desobedeció al chico, continuando su tarea, bajando poco a poco los pantalones, y cuando sus brazos no llegaban más de sí, empezó a hacerlos con la pierna que Nott aprovechó para acariciar. Una vez los pantalones cayeron al suelo, Nott desgarró el tanga que ella poseía y se quitó los boxers tan rápido como pudo. La contempló de arriba abajo, enteramente, observando con deseo cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Vamos… ¿a qué esperas?

El chico sonrió, ahora era su hora. Acarició los muslos de la chica suavemente, besando suavemente cada parte de su rostro sin llegar a los labios, las manos de él acariciaban el bajo vientre, los muslos y la ingle calentando cada vez más a la morena pues este no llegaba a donde ella quería.

-Theo… hazlo…

-Suplícamelo…

La chica abrió los ojos desconcertada… si aquello era un juego, jugaría.

-Nott… hazlo ya… por favor…

El chico mordió su lengua furiosamente y la levantó de nuevo sobre sus caderas apoyándola contra la pared, ella acercó el contacto cerrando las piernas en su cintura de nuevo.

-Vamos…

El chico la cogió de la cintura y la subió ligeramente para introducir su miembro viril en su interior. Pansy gimió. Nott empezó a subir y bajar a Pansy despacio, al compás de las gotas de agua que caían sobre ellos. La chica apoyó sus manos en los hombros de este para resistir los fuertes gemidos que salían de su boca. Hincando las uñas en los músculos de él. Theodore empezó con fuertes embestidas, cada vez más rapidas y mas fuertes. Los gemidos provenían ya por parte de los dos. Nott abandonó una de als manos y golpeó la pared mojada con el puño cerrado para ahogar sus roncos gemidos. Ahora mantenía a la chica rodeada de una cintura, era Pansy la que se movía ahora, rápida y dirigiendo la cabeza del chico hacia uno de sus pechos. El chico la obedeció. Pansy bebía gotas del agua que caía al estar con la boca abierta, eso la apaciguaba. Las embestidas fueron cada vez más hasta el fondo de ella, y esto le encantaba. Nott volvió a cogerla de la cintura, empleando así toda la fuerza que le quedaba en penetrarla hasta el fondo. Ambos iban resbalando poco a poco por la pared mojada, iban cayendo al suelo.

La postura se desintegró y Nott salió de Pansy, pero, con un rápido movimiento, se lanzó hacia ella y la volvió a besar. Ambos estaban en el estrecho suelo de la ducha, tirados y mojados, pero no importaba, Theodore volvió a introducirse en ella, ahora Pansy estaba debajo de él y aprisionada, eso le gustaba… ser la poseída alguna vez. El chico pronto volvió con las rápidas embestidas.

Pansy se apoyaba a la pared, sofocada y dando gracias al agua que le refrescaba, Nott empujaba a la chica con cada penetración haciendo que llegara, cada vez más pronto, el orgasmo. Su pene estaba eréctil y con cada gemido de la chica notaba que dentro se agrandaba más, ella también estaba llegando. Antes de que Nott se apartara, la chica saltó en un fuerte gemido de placer, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados del gusto, que hizo al chico sobreentender que el orgasmo en ella había llegado. Pansy se mordió el labio sensualmente y después Theodore se apartó rápidamente, sentándose sobre el suelo encharcado y sujetando su gran miembro viril que sorprendió con gratitud a la chica. Pansy se acercó gateando hacia él, quería dar el último toque a su obra. Nada más agarrar el pene eréctil y masajearlo de arriba abajo 3 veces, el semen salió expandido por todo el suelo dejando a un Nott muy extasiado.

Sonriendo pícara, se acercó a la boca del chico y la besó con delicadeza. El chico sonrió y apartó el pelo mojado de la cara de ella.

-Me ha encantado… - Pansy volvió a morderse el labio, se incorporó un poco y cerró el grifo.

-A mí también…

El chico le atrajo hacia sí tomándola del rostro y la besó.

--

Llegó la noche y Blaise y Draco esperaban a sus otros dos amigos en casa. La puerta por fin se abrió y en ella aparecieron Ron y Harry que les apresuraron para quedar con Dean y Seamus en la discoteca muggle Comedia.

Los cuatro amigos se metieron en el callejón de al lado de su casa y se desaparecieron a una manzana del pub. Los chicos salieron del callejón donde se habían aparecido para internarse en la oscura avenida principal de Londres.

-¿Seguro que nos esperan allí?

-Sí, son clientes habituales, les dejarán entrar… por cierto, ¿lleváis el carné de identidad?

-No – contestó Harry.

-Siempre encima… - dijo Ron.

-A mí me dejan siempre

Draco resopló agobiado por si prohibían la entrada a sus amigos. Se iban acercando ya a la puerta de hierro macizo.

-Harry, Ron, conmigo. Blaise, cierra la marcha. Cuando entremos, no os separéis de nosotros, yo entraré primero.

Ya estaban a dos pasos de entrar cuando se encontraron de frente con 7 porteros colocados en cada extremo de los tres escalones que había antes de entrar a la discoteca y con uno en medio que, al parecer, era el que mandaba. Era alto, con mucha nariz, moreno y todos, al igual que él, vestían de negro.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco? – Le saludaron sonriendo, el rubio chocó las manos.

Después de mirar a los otros dos con caras serias, dejaron pasar a Harry pero detuvieron a Ron.

-Señor… el dni, por favor – Ron, bastante desconcertado, se sacó el carné y se lo entregó al portero. Después de observarlo, dijo -: Pasa. ¡Hola, tío! – saludó al mulato.

Una vez después de atravesar la puerta y entrar en un patio con mesas de amdera a un lado, Ron protestó.

-¿Por qué me lo han pedido a mí? ¿Es que tengo cara de niño pequeño o qué? ¿Por qué soy pelirrojo o qué coño pasa aquí?

Sus amigos rieron.

-Ron, pasa y diviértete. – le aconsejaron.

No se quedaron en el patio, ni tampoco se dirigieron a la discoteca de al lado, de donde provenía la música, sino que se dirigieron hacia delante, donde había una mesa de billar, futbolines, mesas, un bar donde la gente pedía sus cervezas más baratas y otro tipo de música más suave. El ambiente estaba lleno de jóvenes muggles sin arreglar, con deportes y pantalones anchos, sudaderas. Había hippies con rastas e incluso ratas en sus hombros…

-¿Seguro que estos son muggles?

-Sí, bastantes raros… ¡mirad! Esos son los que se llaman góticos y heavies.

Pasaron por su lado dos grupos diferentes, en el primero, 2 chicas iban de negro con el flequillo en la cara de manera que no se le vieran los ojos, una llevaba el resto del pelo, de pincho que era corto, la otra lo llevaba por una parte rapado y la otra un pelo alrgo hasta la cintura. Ambas vestían con una falda negra y botas de lazos a juego con unos calentadores en forma de corsés en sus brazos. La camiseta del mismo color y las uñas al igual. Detrás, dos heavies con largas melenas que parecían sucias, con camisas diciendo YOU'RE DIED (estás muerto) cuatro tallas más grandes que la suya y apestando a sudor, y unos pantalones anchísimos y negros que arrastraban llevándose toda la mugre del suelo de madera de aquella gran sala.

-Vaya vaya…

-Mola, ¿verdad? – les dijo Blaise a Harry y a Ron, ambos sonrieron falsamente.

-¿Una partidita? – dijo Harry señalando el futbolín.

-¿Eso qué es?

-¡Ron, si lo sé hasta yo! Además tú tendrías que saberlo ya que haces tanto deporte.

-Pero no el muggle, Draco, demasiado es que sé que existe el fútbol y el baloncesto… ¡y también el tenis!

-Pues eso es como el fútbol… pero…

-Para que juguemos nosotros… como un juego de mesa… Vamos, en cutre – concluyó Harry.

-¡Ey! – En medio de la multitud aparecieron Seamus y Dean con dos botellines de cerveza -¿Qué pasa, tíos? – les preguntaron una vez cerca de ellos y cuando chocaron las manos.

-Íbamos a jugar una partida… ¿venís? – les dijo Blaise.

-Somos 6…

-¿Y? Podemos hasta 8, ¿no?

-¡Ok!

Los chicos se dirigieron a la única mesa libre de las 4 que había y se dividieron. Los equipos eran: Blaise, Ron y Draco contra Seamus, Harry y Dean. Cada uno pondría un euro y jugarían 6 partidas. Blaise cogió una pelota y la arrojó al centro del campo, los chicos empezaron a mover las varas para golpear la pelota.

-¡Ron, párala! – el portero que manejaba Ron se movió para parar la pelota, pero esta se coló. – Se aprece al puesto del guardián, ¿sabes?

-Ya, ya, pero esto es más complicado… - le susurró al oído, aunque con la música tan fuerte era difícil que se enterara alguien. – Saca otra, Zabini.

Resignado, el moreno empezó otro partido.

--

-Ginny, Luna, ¿estáis seguras de que esa tal… Comedia es una buena discoteca?

-¡Pues claro, Hermi! Lo habituamos siempre, y se puede ir como quiera vestido. No tienes que ponerte tacones para entrar en discotecas llena de gentuza. –afirmó Luna

-¿Gentuza?

-Sí… niñatos que la lían… con brillantes como pendientes en las orejas y anillos de oro, que visten grimosos y te bailan regueton. –Las otras tres rieron con la ocurrencia de la pelirroja.

-Ay que ver, Hermione… ¿no tenías otro día para salir mejor que este? – le recriminó Pansy.

-¡No! Debemos divertirnos… tenemos 22 años… aunque mañana sea día laboral… - dijo arrastrando cada palabra. – Y ducho esto caminó hacia adelante muy decidida.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado? – le susurró la morena a sus amigas. Estas se encogieron de hombros.

Las cuatro amigas doblaron la esquina y Ginny advirtió la llegada al pub.

-¿Seguro de que nos dejarán entrar? – preguntó Hermmione insegura.

Luna y Ginny rieron.

-¡Somos tías!

En primer lugar, entró Ginny. Su look se veía como siempre: Pantalones anchos, camiseta con escote y tirantes enseñando parte de su plana barriga y una sudadera con un bolso a juego. Sus deportes… de marca DC.

-¡Mirad a nuestra pelirroja! Te vemos diferente, Ginny ¿qué te has hecho?

-Nada – rió – Solo que vengo con dos amigas más aparte de Luna.

Los porteros se quedaron mirando a las nuevas clientas con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos: Hermione sonrió con su cálida y dulce sonrisa que contrastaba perfectamente con esos ojos miel. Vestía con pantalones estrechos negros que realzaban su figura y unas converses celestes del mismo color que su camiseta de escote en pico y con un corte bajo el pecho.

Pansy estaba incómoda de que tuviera que pasar por aquellas miradas. Estaba acostumbrada de recibirlas para ser admirada, pero no para ver si la dejan entrar o no en aquella discoteca. Llevaba una minifalda vaquera con una camiseta larga y marrón que dejaba que ver de la falda tan solo un palmo. Sus piernas bien morenas y fuertes quedaban estilizadas con unas sandalias de cuero.

-Pasad, pasad… - dijeron sin dejar de observarlas hasta entrar a la discoteca. – Luna… - la chica rubia se volvió y miró al portero con esos ojos tan grandiosos -. Esto… haz que sean clientes habituales.

-Descuida - le sonrió y entró meneando su larga falda verde oscura que le llegaba hasta los pies.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Hermione.

-¡Pues bailar! – Ginny agarró a su amiga del brazo y se la llevó a la pista. Pansy las siguió pero Luna fue atrapada por un amigo muggle y hippie.

-¡Oh, Luna! ¡Mi bella Luna!

El chico era alto y llevaba el pelo lleno de rastas, con un tono rubio oscuro. Estas estaban recogidas en una coleta pero se había dejado una suelta con un cascabel. El chico vestía zarrapastroso: Pantalones de lino rotos con una camiseta igualmente rota y asomando parte del pecho que no tenía ningún bello. En el medio del labio inferior tenía una argolla como pirsin.

-¡Paul, amigo mío! – La chica le abrazó -. ¡Qué de tiempo sin verte! ¿Dónde te habías metido durante estas 3 semanas?

-Estuve en Sudan.

-¿Sudan? ¿Para qué?

-Para ayudar a los pobres niños desolados que están sin pan… Allí aprendí innumerables cosas, luna. Deberías haberte venido conmigo… - cerró los ojos y se quedó callado durante un minuto.

-¿Paul?

-¡Dime! – abrió sus ojos oscuros de repente. –Estaba… recordando aquellos momentos…

-Ya… me imagino. Debe ser precioso. – el chico asintió emocionado.

-Te sientes enormemente grande cuando estás allí… - Repitió el minuto de silencio.

-Paul… - el chico volvió a abrir los ojos rápidamente -… ¿Qué hacéis ahora? – Dijo mirando por encima del hombro de él a un grupo de hippies sentados en una de las mesas del patio principal que estaban en coro - ¡Oh, mira Karen!

Una chica morena con rastas y vistiendo igual que su amigo Paul se levantó y besó la mano de Luna.

-Luna, querida, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, he venido con unas amigas…

-¡Oh, magnífico! Coméntales lo que estamos haciendo.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Karen abrió los ojos negros para mirar a su amigo sorprendida.

-¿No se lo has contado?

-Estaba contándole mi magnífica experiencia con los niños del Sudán, auqellos maravillosos días en los que yo…

Karen ignoró a su amigo y se dirigió a la rubia.

-¡Estamos planeando una manifestación a favor de la paz mundial!

-… ¡cómo me observaban cada vez que les daba algo de comer y cómo…! – Paul seguía hablando con los ojos cerrados y Luna también le ignoró.

-Eso suena muy interesante.

-¡Pues claro que sí, Luna! – Se acercó a dos palmos de su cara y le habló detenidamente - ¡Eso es por lo que luchamos! Hacemos numerosos viajes por nuestra caravana con nuestros perros. Compartimos la misma cama, el mismo lugar y la misma comida… ¡todos somos uno! Y queremos que el mundo entero viva en la felicidad inmensa… La manifestación empezará a las 7 de la mañana la semana que viene… En laoficina de correos…

-Ajá – dijo evitando el olor a porro que desprendía la chica. - Iré

Karen se separó de ella, cerró los ojos, le hizo una reverencia y volvió a sentarse con sus amigos.

-… hay que estar allí para ver las dulces miradas que te echan cada vez que haces algo en su favor… padres y madres te agradecen infinitamente la bella ayuda que les prestas…

-Paul…

-…cuando te besan als manos agradeciéndote esa solidaridad… Los enfermeros también ayudan bastantes con sus medios… Los hospitales están abrrotados de pobres niños anoréxicos y con poca vida en sus morenas pieles…

-¡Luna! – Ron se dirigía hacia ella.

La chica se dio la vuelta para observar al pelirrojo.

-Ron… ¿qué haces… digo, qué hacéis aquí? – se corrigió una vez vio de fondo a Blaise y Draco riéndose de Dean, Seamus y Harry.

-Venimos a divertirnos.

-¡Hola, Luna! -saludaron los demás al verla.

-¿Qué estás sola? – La chica negó y los seis amigos dirigieron una mirada a Paul.

-… no sabía que tanta gente poseía esa gran voluntad…

-¿Quién es este plasta? – le preguntó Blaise.

-Un amigo… pero yo estoy con las chicas.

-¿Chicas? – Preguntó Draco -¿Dónde están?

-En la discoteca – señaló la puerta de donde provenía la música donde salía y entraba mucha gente.

-Pues… vamos, ¿no? – propuso Dean.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la discoteca. Luna se quedó rezagada mirando a Paul que seguía con su tema.

-¡Luna! – le llamó el pelirrojo.

-¡Voy! – le cogió la mano que le tendía Ron y, juntos se metieron en la zona de baile.

La música ofrecía temas tecno-house o bien música negra para bailar. Luna vio antes que los chicos, que se dirigieron a la barra, a sus amigas y se dirigió para bailar con ellas.

-¿A que no sabéis quienes están aquí?

-¿Quiénes?

-Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Dean y Seamus…

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Imbéciles! ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sabías algo de esto Hermione? – le gritó Pansy.

-¿Yo? ¡No sabían que venían aquí! Con la de discotecas que hay por Londres… no pensaba que coincidiríamos.

-Es una de las pocas que es gratis entrar y hay buen ambiente.

-¡Hola!

Un grupo de chicos con pantalones caídos y camisetas de marcas DC, Volcom y demás se le acercaron.

-¡Hola! –respondieron ellas simpáticas. Al fin y al cabo… no estaban nada mal.

-¿Es la primera vez que venís aquí? – le preguntaron a Pansy y Hermione.

-Nosotras dos sí – contestó la castaña mientras Pansy se escabulló para bailar con Luna y Ginny.

-Ya decía que dos caras como las vuestras no se podían olvidar – dijo un chico moreno con el pelo despeinado y más largo que el de los demás y de ojos verdes oscuros que los vislumbró tras un destello de luces de la discoteca. -¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa? – le dijo agarrando de la cintura.

-Hermione – le respondió al oído.

-¡Nunca lo había oído!

-Pues ahora sí – le sonrió - ¿Y tú?

-Malcolm, ¿bailas?

-¡Vale! – el chico se la llevó aparte y empezó a bailar con ella mientras con la otra bebía una cerveza.

-¿Y vosotras? ¿No bailáis?

-No, vamos a beber algo – contestó la pelirroja que arrastrando a sus amigas, se las llevó a la barra.

-El castaño era muy guapo. – comentó la rubia cuando llegaron a la barra y esperaban ser atendidas.

-Te gustan los castaños, ¿no Luna?

-¿Por qué? –respondió rápidamente

-Porque… ¿Anthony no es castaño?

-No… es moreno.

-¿Sí?

-Castaño muy oscuro

-Ah…

-¡Tres cervezas! – pidió Pansy

El camarero se las entregó muy desilusionado.

-¡Lex! – le lamó Ginny que conocía al camarero. El joven, de unos 27 años, se acercó hasta ella. -¿Qué te pasa?

-La gogó principal, que se ha ido – dijo señalando al otro extremo de la gran habitación donde, a unos dos metros del suelo, en unas barras bailaban cuatro gogós con ropas demasiado provocativas. Un hueco en medio quedaba libre -. Dice que no era deseada, que todo el mundo pasaba de ella y se fue. Y ahora me he quedado sin nada.

-Bueno, pero la gente acudirá igual…

-¡No! Parte del espectáculo era ella, aunque no lo crea.

-Yo si quieres puedo bailar.

El camarero con el pelo largo hasta los hombros y de rizos la miró.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Una bailarina profesional. Pansy Parkinson – le tendió la mano y este se la estrechó -. Soy conocida por muchos…

-Pues yo no he oído hablar de ti.

-Es… en mi país.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Nueva York. – improvisó.

-Ah… bueno… mira… no estoy seguro de…

-¿Qué tiene que perder? A lo mejor causo expectación.

-Sí… bueno… tienes razón… Mira… ¡Claire! – una chica rubia y bajita dejó de atender a los clientes y se acercó a su jefe. -. Lleva a esta chica a los vestuarios para los gogós.

La rubia asintió, cogió unas llaves y salió de la barra. Pansy la siguió.

-Lex… una presentación vendría bien.

-¿Y si la caga bailando?

-Te digo yo que no.

-Está bien.

Luna y Ginny volvieron a la pista de baile. Hermione había desaparecido con Jeremy y sus amigos estaban buscándole al igual que ellas.

-Jajaja… ¡vaya tela con Malcolm! Con lo modosito que parecía… bebe un poco y se desboca.

-Sí… igual que Hermione – rió Ginny con su amigo Chris, uno rubio de ojos oscuros.

Luna bailaba con el chico castaño llamado Will. Pero la música de repente fue detenida. Los gogós de las esquinas habían desaparecido para causar más expectación y más protagonismo a la nueva participante entre ellos. Luna y Ginny escucharon la voz de Lex anunciando:

-Con todos ustedes, me gustaría presentaros a un nuevo fichaje del baile, a una nueva gogó. Con todos vosotros, se presenta ante todos Pansy Parkinson.

La multitud aplaudió sin parar aunque no sabían quien era. Pansy apareció con unos shorts de cuero negro que enseñaban parte de sus perfectas nalgas. Por arriba, llevaba una camiseta negra con encajes que dejaba ver debajo un sujetador del mismo color. Su precioso pelo moreno que esa noche había sido ondulado, estaba ahora escondido bajo una gorra negra. Por las botas negras de tacón que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pierna resbalaba el aceite que le habían echado para darle un aspecto más sensual.

La música empezó a sonar.

_(It's Britney, bitch)  
(I see you, and I just wanna dance with you)_

_Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
You got public display of affection  
Feel's like no one else in the room (but you)_

Pansy comenzó a moverse lentamente, marcando cada paso con un movimiento de cadera, levantando la pierna y agachándose hasta el suelo. Pronto, los chicos que había allí se fueron acercando a la tarima sobre la que estaba la morena para verla de cerca.

_Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more_

Pansy se subía lentamente la camiseta, pero sin quitarla, para enseñar su vientre plano, lo que provocaba alabanzas del público masculino.

_Ohh, gimme more, gimme more (More)  
Gimme more, gimme more baby  
I just wanna more_

Se agachó, y poniendo las manos en la cintura empezó a subir moviendo el trasero que daba cara al público. De nuevo, un griterío de placer. Se agarró a la barandilla que había y se agachó de nuevo, incorporándose sensualmente.

_And the unstoppable Danja  
Ha, you gonna have to remove me  
Cause I ain't goin' no where, haha  
(More)_

Poniendo la mano sobre la gorra, ahora solo bailaba con golpes de cadera. La canción se terminó y los chicos comenzaron a gritar su nombre.

-Esa era vuestra amiga, ¿no? – les dijo Chris a Ginny y Luna. Las chicas asintieron orgullosas.

-¿Qué demonios hace Pansy? – Harry Potter había aparecido detrás de ellas junto con Blaise, Ron y Draco que miraban a la morena contonearse.

-Bailar, ¿no ves?

-¡Está loca…!

-¡Harry! A Pansy le gusta ser admirada, déjala en paz – le contestó Luna, que esta vez agarró a su amiga y se la llevó con los chicos que habían conocido.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia ese tal Chris con el que bailaba la pelirroja.

-Se parece a ti – se burló Blaise.

-Tsssss… - Draco bebió un sorbo de su cerveza y se apartó a un rincón para observar a la pelirroja que bailaba muy pegada a Chris.

Se percató de que el nuevo rubio le cogía de la cintura y la atraía hacia él mientras bajaba hasta el suelo con ella. Pero, cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, se percató de que la pelirroja se dirigía hacia él con cara de mal humor.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué coño haces?! – Draco bebió otro trago de la cerveza.

-¿El qué? – preguntó desinteresado.

-¡Te lo he preguntado para que me respondas no para que tu me lo preguntes! –contestó furiosa. Draco bebió otro sorbo. – Has estado toda la noche mirándome, imbécil ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta desde que habéis llegado y habéis estado en la barra? ¿Qué? ¿Te ha contratado mi hermano para vigilarme?

El chico soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Y qué si eso? No te estás escondiendo mucho que digamos… ¡Vaya manera de bailar! ¡No desaprovecha el tiempo!

-¡Ya no soy una niña, gilipollas! ¡Todos me tratáis igual y tan solo porque tengo un año menos que vosotros y Luna también!

-¡Luna es mucho más madura que tú! – Ginny abrió la boca de par en par.

-¡Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes!

-Me lo estás demostrando ahora mismo. Deberías demostrarme que no lo eres.

-Eres un imbécil que solo insultas para burlarte de la gente, no has cambiado nada, Draco Malfoy, sigues siendo el niño estúpido de siempre, mimado y con dinero que abusa de la gente por placer.

El rubio le agarró de la camiseta, furioso, haciéndole que diera un traspié y se acercara más a él para quedar cara a cara. El chico habló despacio y claro frente a los rosados labios de la pelirroja que no había perdido el gesto de enfado de su cara.

-Vete a bailar con ese estúpido muggle que te está esperando y déjame en paz. Demasiado tiempo es el que tengo que trabajar contigo para que ahora me restriegues tus niñerías en una discoteca.

-Pues que sepas que baila mucho mejor que todos vosotros.

El rubio lanzó otra risotada y bebió otro trago.

_Is it going is it going is it going is it going?  
I don't know what you're looking for_

-Tú nunca has bailado conmigo, no generalices.

-Eres igual que Blaise y Harry con eso me vale. – el rubio bebió otro trago.

_Nelly  
I'm the type of girl that'll look you dead in the eye (eye)  
I'm real as they come if you don't know why im fly-y-y-y-y  
seen ya try to switch it up but girl you ain't got to__..._

-Si para ti bailar bien es frotarte con el otro estás muy equivocada.

-¡Eres asqueroso!

_...__seen ya try to switch it up but girl you ain't got to  
I'm the wonderwoman let me go get my ropes..._

-Lo sé – Le cogió de la mano y le arrastró a la pista.

-¿Qué haces? Tengo una persona esperándome.

-Pues que espere, te voy a demostrar qué es bailar bien – dijo agarrándola de la cintura.

_...__I'm a supermodel and mummy, si mummy  
amnesty international got bankrupt (im on top, on lock)  
you love my ass and my abs and the video called promiscuous  
my style is miticulous-s-s-s-s..._

Ginny al principio se quedó helada. Tenía ante ella al chico que más odiaba, agarrándola de la cintura y tan cerca de ella que podía ver el perfecto cutis que poseía, aquellos ojos grises que tanto le gustaron cuando los vio por primera vez tan cerca, y aquellos labios ni gordos ni finos que había degustado, aquel chico que tanto odiaba por la chulería con la que presumía, aquel que tanto odiaba porque la veía como una simple niña.

_...__when timbo is in the party everbody put up their hands  
I get a half a mill for my beats you get a couple grand-d-d-d-d  
never gonna see the day that I ain't got the upper hand  
I'm respected from californ.i.a. way down to japan..._

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora no bailas?

Ginny alzó una ceja, puso las manos sobre los hombros del rubio y empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música.

_...__I'm a real producer and you just the piano man  
your song gonna top the charts, I heard em, I'm not a fan-n-n-n-n  
talkin greasy im the one that gave them they chance  
somebody need to tell em they can't do it like I can..._

Draco estaba encantado. Rodeó la cintura de la chica con ambos brazos atrayéndola hacia sí.

_..__.if you see us in the club we'll be acting real nice  
if you see us on the floor you'll be watchin all night  
we ain't here to hurt nobody  
so give it to me give it to me give it to me  
wanna see you work your body  
so give it to me give it to me give it to me..._

El chico subió las manos por los costados de la chica hasta llegar a sus brazos que los apartó de sus hombros para agarrar sus manos y jugar con ellas. El chico empezó a agacharse un poco y Ginny le siguió bajando poco a poco pero sin llegar a tocar sus cuerpos, salvo por las manos.

_...__Could you speak up and stop the mumbling  
I don't think you're getting clear.  
Sitting on the top it's hard to hear you from way up here.  
I saw you tryin to act cute on tv just let me clear the air...  
_

Volvieron a subir poco a poco sin soltar las manos.

_..__.We missed you on the charts last week  
Damn that's right, you wasn't there..._

Se miraron un rato, quedándose parados.

_..__.If sexy never left, then why's everybody on my shi it it?..._

Y Draco dio la vuelta a la pelirroja de manera que Ginny se coloco con la espalda entre el pecho del rubio. Su brazo estaba ahora cruzando la cintura de Ginny y su mano agarrada por la de la pelirroja, que ahora parecía disfrutar.

_...__Don't hate on me just because you didn't come up with it.  
So if you see us in the club go on and walk the other way  
Cuz our run will never be over; not at least until we say..._

Y de nuevo empezaron a bailar, pero sus cuerpos ya estaban pegados. Ginny se rozaba entre el cuerpo de Draco, disfrutando cda momento de ser ella quien causaba tal placer al rubio.

_...__if you see us in the club we'll be acting real nice  
if you see us on the floor you'll be watchin all night  
we ain't here to hurt nobody  
so give it to me give it to me give it to me...  
_

Notaba la cabeza del chico sobre su hombro, su respiración en su cuello, estaban disfrutando…

_..__.wanna see you work your body  
so give it to me give it to me give it to me..._

Draco le dio la vuelta, colocándola frente a él, muy cerca, las frentes casi chocando… La música empezó a sonar sexy y sensual… Ginny no paraba de bailar… y Draco no dejaba de mirarla…

…_Love oh… Love oh…Love oh… __Love..._

Hubo una parada en la música en la que Draco aprovechó la corta distancia que había entre ellos para acercar su boca a la de la chica y besarla.

…_Oh… Love oh…_

Ginny sonrió entre el beso, orgullosa. Colocó las manos sobre el cuello del rubio para profundizar el beso. Draco le rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, la pasión hacía que los chicos no se mantuvieran rectos y besándose, sino que se inclinaba por la espalda de Ginny. La pelirroja le mordió el labio inferior, algo que encantó al rubio y que se puso loco de adrenalina. Sin separar los labios y sin abrir los ojos, besándose apasionadamente, se trasladaron a un rincón de la discoteca atropellando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, detrás de la puerta de la pista de baile, donde nadie los veía a causa de la oscuridad que llegaba a ese lugar. Draco dirigió esos besos hasta el blanquecino cuello de su amante. La chica entrelazó los dedos en el sedoso pelo del rubio y un gemido escapó de sus labios. Draco sonrió y se apartó del cuello.

-Sabía que no te resistirías… - sonrió de medio lado. Ginny estaba apunto de darle una bofetada pero esa sonrisa le conquistó.

-Imbécil… - gruñó.

-Ya… - y de nuevo le besó con furia.

Una nueva canción empezó a sonar…

_Television… Around the World...  
Television… Around the World…  
the World… the World… the World…  
the World… the World… the World…  
the World… the World… the World…  
the World… the World… the World… _

Pansy comenzó a bailar moviéndose rápidamente, los chicos gritaban y saltaban a causa de la emoción contenida por la cación y de los movimientos de la fantástica chica. Por esa canción ya era acompañada por sus demás compañeros gogós. Los chicos aún seguían observándola y pasaban de las amigas que tenían a su alrededor. Era impresionante la atención que había causado la morena. Se había quitado la gorra y había lucido su bella melena, eso, más aún que el baile, había cautivado a los morenos, junto con su forma de bailar a la perfección cada canción que le movían improvisadamente, pero más satisfactorio fue para ella que no conocía ni siquiera dichas canciones porque provenían del mundo muggle.

_…Work It  
Do It Make It  
Makes Us..._

Pansy empezó a jugar con la camiseta levantándosela poco a poco, lo que causó un gran griterío.

_...Harder  
Faster Better  
Stronger..._

Pidió agua y empezó a beberla, derramando, queriendo, agua sobre su cuello

_...More Than  
Hour Hour  
Never..._

De manera sensual, los chicos parecían babear. Enseñó la botella.

_..__.Ever  
Work is After  
Over..._

Empezó a bailar... y al romper la música salpicó a todos los chicos que la observaban con agua. Estos empezaron a saltar, felices y contentos, agradecidos e impresionados por la habilidad que tenía la chica de entretener a su devoto público en una sola noche. Volvió a moverse, agarrándose a la barandilla, al son de la música electro que sonaba.

Empezó a sonar unos golpes de música que parecían voces entremezclados con las voces de los cantantes…

._..Work It Harder Make It Better  
Do It Faster Makes Us stronger..._

La chica abandonó la botella para jugar con su camiseta de nuevo, pero esta vez subía más allá de su ombligo. Los chicos miraban bajo las gotas de agua que habían caído sobre sus pelos.

_...More Than Ever Hour After  
Hour Work Is Never Over..._

Y de nuevo rompió la música y la chica se quitó la camiseta del tirón para sorpresa de todos. Que anda más reaccionar, empezaron a aplaudir y a saltar. Cierto moreno y con cicatriz miraba con sus ojos esmeraldas abiertos de par en par asombrado la escena. Pansy llevaba bajo la camiseta negra un top de cuero negro que realzaba sus pechos haciéndola más sexy… parecía una pantera. La morena jugó con la camiseta, secándose el agua caida anteriormente por su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que movía sus curvas al ritmo de la música. Los chicos la estaban flipando.

_...Work It Harder Make It Better  
Do It Faster Makes Us stronger  
More Than Ever Hour After  
Hour Work Is Never Over..._

Arrojó al suelo la camiseta y empezó a golpear con la cadera cada palabra que decía la canción.

._..Work It Work It Work It  
Harder Harder Harder  
Work It Work It Work It  
Faster Faster Faster  
Work It Work It Work It  
Harder Harder Harder  
Work It Work It Work It  
Faster Faster Faster (2x)_

_Hour Work Is Never Over..._

La chica acabó en el suelo de rodillas con la cabeza agachada y respirando fuertemente.

La gente aplaudió fuertemente, hasta las chicas. Jamás habían visto una chica igual, que bailaba tan bien y tenía tanta improvisación al bailar.

La multitud se dispersó cundo Pansy desapareció por la pequeña puerta que había detrás de su barandilla.

Luna terminó de bailar con Will y salió en busca de sus amigas. Ya que Pansy se prepararía para otra ronda de baile. Salió al patio donde sus amigos los hippies habían sacado unos tambores y habían empezado a tocarlos causando un poco expectación de los que pasaban por allí. La gente que estaba sentadas en als mesas de madera de al lado los veían y reían divertidos y curiosos. Karen y Paul tocaban los tambores huecos en el suelo. Después de acercarse, vio en la mesa más alejada a Hermione hablando con Malcolm muy cerca. Se acercó a ellos.

-Siento interrumpir… pero… ¿Has visto a Ginny, Hermi?

-¡Hermi! Oh, genial… Hermione me parecía muy largo para pronunciar. – la castaña rió atontada a causa de las copas que el chico le había invitado.

-No… Ginny… ¡qué diga, Luna! NO, no he visto a Ginny.

-… Cuídamela ¿quieres? – le advirtió insegura

-Descuida – dijo el moreno abrazándola.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se cobijó en los fuertes brazos del moreno. Al darse la vuelta, chocó con Ron que se quedó paralizado a ver a Hermione.

-¡Vaya! – en ese momento, Malcolm le había acariciado la cara y dado un beso en la mejilla a lo que Hermione respondió con una risita tonta y coqueta.

-Está muy ciega – confirmó la rubia.

-No me importa.

-Me alegro – sonrió. Ron miró a Luna. -¿Has visto a Ginny?

-No, ¿y tú a Draco? – la chica negó.

-Bueno… pero vosotros sois más ¿no? Yo es que me he quedado sola.

-Harry está sentado de mal humor. Dean y Seamus se han cogido una buena cogorza y Zabini está con una friki.

-¿Con una friki?

-Sí… yo que sé, por lo visto se han liado varias veces… Estamos solos…

-Ajá… - Luna miró al suelo para observar sus pies que se escondían en su falda.

-¿Bailas conmigo?

-¡Claro!

El pelirrojo le cogió de la mano y se adentraron en la pista de baile. Sonaba una canción de muy pegadiza que los chicos bailaron contentos y alegres. Ron se olvidó de la visión de Hermione para dedicarse a divertirse con Luna y a darle vueltas haciendo volar su falda con cada vuelta. Empezaron a hacer tonterías al bailar. Ron supo que no se había entendido mejor con ninguna chica como ella. A Luna, le pasaba más o menos lo mismo, aunque en la infancia era el chico que más odiaba porque era uno de los que más se reía de ella delante de sus propios amigos, pero las cosas habían cambiado y era uno de los cuatro, junto con Harry, a los que quería más.

-¡Hermione! ¡Mi querida amiga!

Blaise Zabini había salido de la zona de baile para tomar el aire al patio junto con su acompañante. Una chica morena con flequillo y pulseras de pincho vestida de negro. Había visto de repente a Hermione besándose con Malcolm y los interrumpió decididamente.

-¡Zabini! – Hermione se levantó y se abrazaron.

-Mira… te presento a Amber, Amber, esta es mi amiga Hermione ¿guapa, verdad?

-Sí – contestaron ambas ya que se pensaron que la pregunta se dirigía a la otra.

Amber vestía con pantalones anchos y negros y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color que contrastaba con su piel tersa y blanquecina. Su oscura mirada se escondía en su sombra de ojos negras. Pero aún así la chica se veía realmente misteriosa, y eso le hacía tener mucho atractivo.

-Os presento a Malcolm. Malcolm, Zabini. - El moreno se tambaleó al levantarse, se revolvió su melena ondulada y le dio la mano a Zabini. –Esta es Amber.

Los dos se quedaron impresionados, abrieron mucho los ojos y dijeron.

-¿Malcolm?

-¿Amber? - Rieron y se dieron un abrazo -¿C-Cómo…?

-¿Pero cómo…? – volvieron a reír.

-¡Guau!

-¿Pero de dónde has salido?

-¡Vaya, qué alegría verte!

-¡Es maravilloso!

-¡Eh! ¿Qué está pasando? – intentó llamar la atención Hermione pero fue ignorada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Malcolm.

-¿Cómo que qué hago? ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-¡Eh! ¿Qué sucede? – volvió a gritar furiosa interponiéndose entre ellos.

-Hermi, esta es Amber, mi mejor amiga de la infancia.

-¿Amiga?

-Sí

-¡Un momento, un momento! – exigió Zabini con los ojos muy abiertos y haciendo el gesto de tiempo muerto -. A ver si lo he entendido: La conoces – dijo señalando a la chica – Te conoce – dijo señalándole a él – Pero ella está conmigo y él contigo – esta vez señaló a Hermione. -… ¡ME HE PERDIDO ALGO! -exclamó histérico.

-Tranquilo, Zabini. – le tranquilizó Amber.

-Espera que todos se enteren que estás aquí, Amber. Te hemos echado tanto de menos desde que te fuiste con Eddy…

-Bueno… ya cortamos pero no me separé de sus amigos. Eddy no fue el mismo de siempre y se fue. Os tenía demasiado perdidos y me quedé con sus amigos… ¡son entrañables!

-¡Pero te echamos mucho de menos! Has cambiado una barbaridad.

-Me han influido –rió.

Zabini y Hermione se miraron confundidos.

-Me voy a casa. Amber ¿vienes?

-No me quedo con él.

-Yo también – intervino Malcolm antes de que Hermione preguntara algo.

-Bueno… ¡Blaise, estoy muy cansada, creo que me voy a ir!

-Sí yo también… ¿Te acompaño?

-¿A qué? ¿A desaparecerme? – rieron pero Blaise le mandó bajar la voz.

-Nos pueden oír…

-¿Y qué más da? Anda, vamos. – Le cogió del brazo y le llevó a la salida. El mulato le echó el brazo por encima del hombro y juntos, se dirigieron al callejón para aparecerse en sus respectivas casas.

--

-… Draco… - gimió.

-Sssh… - le silenció este poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Esto no está bien.

-¿El qué? – la chica le besó de nuevo.

-Estamos en una discoteca…

Ambos chicos estaban encerrados en uno de los baños de comedia semidesnudos. La pasión les dejó llevar y ahora se encontraban con los vaqueros puestos y las camisetas arrojadas al suelo. Draco besó de nuevo los pechos de la pelirroja y esta entrelazó los dedos en su sedoso pelo que tanto le había gustado la primera vez que lo tocó. Soltaron ambos un gemido suave.

-Tienes razón…

-¿Cómo? – exclamó medio atontada medio rabiosa por que el rubio dejó de sobar sus senos.

-Todavía no… - Se puso la camiseta que llevaba, le dio un beso a Ginny y salió del baño para irse a dormir, si podía, a su dulce cama.

--

La fiesta en Comedia ya estaba terminando. Habían encendido las luces y Pansy había dejado de trabajar. En cuanto salió de la habitación perteneciente a los gogós, Lex junto con un hombre mayor la esperaban con los brazos abiertos. Este último le dio un enorme abrazo que la chica correspondió sorprendida.

-Eres mi ídolo. Dime que vendrás todos los sábados a partir de ahora. Se correrá el rumor de la gran bailarina que tenemos. Y todos vendrán. Pondré carteles por todas partes y serás conocida en este país como la mejor bailarina. Pansy ¿te llamabas? Yo soy el dueño, Dylan. Te pagaré 200 libras o incluso más.

-Vale, vale – rió divertida. – No necesito mucho dinero… con 100 bastaría.

-Eres perfecta, la diosa.

-¿Verdad que sí, Dylan? ¡Yo tuve la idea! A ver si me subes el sueldo…

-Ya lo veremos… Pansy, estaremos encantados de tenerte aquí siempre que quieras.

-Gracias, gracias – la chica se deshizo de los brazos del dueño -. Debo irme, estoy muy cansada.

-Duerme bien, preciosa.

-¡Gracias, igualmente! – iba saliendo de la discoteca cuando chocó de frente con un fuerte cuerpo masculino – Potter… ¿qué quieres?

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-¿Y a ti que más te da?

-Mira lo que te espera – señaló la salida y un grupo numeroso de chicos esperaba fuera de la discoteca Comedia para ver a la artista.

-¡Escóndeme!

-¿Ahora? – dijo el moreno alzando una ceja.

-Por favor – la morena puso morritos y puso las manos a forma de rezo suplicándole.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?

-No sé… salgamos… y… ya se verá. Dame la mano.

Pansy agarró la mano del moreno y juntos se enfrentaron a la cruda realidad. En cuanto vieron a la chica, todos los jóvenes que estaban allí se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero antes de que llegaran a la chica, Pansy puso a Harry delante de ella y le besó frente a todos. Los admiradores se quedaron de piedra y se detuvieron en el camino. Pero no se quedaron tan petrificados como Harry, el cual no se lo esperaba. Pensando que sería una de las pocas veces en que podría disfrutar de esos labios, agarró la cintura de la chica para estrechar más el lazo y profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella. La chica respondió con una batalla entre lenguas y acariciendo la cara del chico. El chico se separó levemente para darle un pequeño mordisco en el grueso labio inferior de ella. Pansy abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquellos esmeralda tan preciosos.

Mirándose intensamente, escucharon aplausos a lo lejos. Al separarse, vieron como todos los chicos que le habían esperado, aplaudían a Harry por conseguirla. Los dos se miraron incrédulos y empezaron a reír. Se oyeron silbidos y Pansy se despidió tirando un beso. Harry empezó a caminar sin soltar la mano de la chica y fue golpeado con cariño por la espalda por algunos de los que estaban más cerca de él. Pansy y Harry dejaron detrás a la marabunta y se dirigieron al callejón. En cuanto entraron en él, la morena soltó la mano con desprecio.

-No te acostumbres, potter, ha sido solo una emergencia.

-Ya… podrías haber acudido a otra cosa.

-No se me ocurrió.

-Y yo me chupo el dedo… - la enfrentó cara a cara - . Lo que pasa es que deseabas besarme de nuevo.

-Será eso – rió Pansy entre risas sarcásticas.

-Te encantan mis mordiscos. – Pansy le miró fijamente con sus ojos azul intenso y se desapareció.

Iba saliendo del callejón de su casa cuando un brazo le agarró por la cintura y la aplastó contra la pared.

-No te has despedido de mí.

-No hacía falta – respondió con frialdad.

-Yo creo que sí.

Harry pegó su frente a la de ella, ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas, y no se sabía si era por la aparición o por la necesidad de esa pasión que ambos deseaban pero por orgullo no la dejaban volar. Se miraron de nuevo fijamente a los ojos. A Pansy se le escapó una mirada hacia los finos labios del niño que vivió y Harry sonrió de medio lado.

-Te pillé.

Con furia, se dirigió a la boca de ella para volver a besarla. Pansy no se resistió y dejó que siguiera explorando su boca. La morena notaba cómo su cabeza chocaba con el muro pero no le importaba quería sentir esa noche más emoción de la que tuvo la misma mañana. La mano de Harry se desplazó de la cintura hasta el muslo que estaba libre a causa de la minifalda que llevaba la chica. Subió la mano para internarse bajo ella y acariciar el trasero firme de la chica. Esta subió la pierna para más comodidad y cuando el moreno estaba llegando a la parte donde ella más disfrutaba, la acarició y se separó de improviso con un mordisco en el labio.

-Adiós. – y dicho esto se desapareció.

"Será cerdo…" pensó. Pansy se quedó atontada, y después de respirar fuertemente… salió de callejón tambaleándose para entrar en casa.

CONTINUARA --

Espero que os haya gustado!! este capitulo me ha salido muuuuuuuy largo, espero que la lista de los reviews sea igual de larga xDD xq slo esscribo xa dos personas gracias x los comentrios x cierto 1 beso!! este capitulo tiene un poco de todo... eso creo! D


	6. ¿Compromiso o juego?

Gracias x los comentarios

¡¡Gracias x los comentarios!! Fran… ¿¿de quién o de qué t has enamorado?? xDDD Alesita y wiccancat... pareja luna y zabini ron y hermione o pareja hermione zabini ron y luna!? cntestad todos plis!!

**CAPITULO 6**

Hermione se levantó de su cama tambaleándose. El despertador había sonado otras tres veces más después de ser apagado la primera vez. Decidió bajar a desayunar y se encontró a Luna friendo huevos. La chica se desplomó sobre una de las sillas de la mesa y se frotaba la cabeza.

-¿Resaca?

-No vuelvo a salir un día entre semana.

-Bueno… puedes salir, pero no beber mucho.

-¿Qué hiciste anoche?

-Bailar con Ron.

Hermione levantó la mirada para contemplar a Luna que estaba de espaldas al fuego con un gran vestido de flores.

-¿Con Ron?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-¿Me vio?

-¿Liarte con Malcolm? No sé, supongo. Pero vamos… no le importó demasiado – Luna se dio la vuelta y empezó a servir en tres platos el desayuno.

Hermione permaneció pensativa.

-¿No le importó?

-No sé, eso pareció, pero… ya es hora de pasar página, ¿no Hermione? No tienes porqué sentirte mal.

-Sí, bueno…

-Si ahora… él se lía con una tía… – dijo apoyada en la encimera y mirándola. Hermione miraba su plato sin probar bocado -… tú no tendrías porqué enfadarte ¿verdad?

-No… -contestó insegura -… Ya pasó su tiempo… 6 meses… después de 1 año juntos.

-Exacto. Así que olvídate ya de él.

Hubo un silencio en el que Luna aprovechó para sentarse mientras miraba con ojos inquisidores a su amiga, que todavía no levantaba la vista del plato, para ver si podía sacar algo de su comportamiento.

- Ginny y Pansy estarán por bajar ya, ¿no? – dijo interrumpiendo el silencio la castaña

-Espero… porque a pesar de que hoy le tocaba a Ginny… he tenido que hacer yo el desayuno.

Unos pasos atropellados se escucharon por la escalera. Después de unos segundos, Ginny apareció por la puerta y se quedó en la puerta de la cocina.

-Me tocaba a mí…

-Bueno, no llegabas. Ya me lo devolverás…

-Gracias Luna – dijo desganada, y se sentó.

-¿Dónde te metiste ayer? – le preguntó la rubia.

-Em… pues… estuve por la pista de baile y eso…

-Vi a Chris solo… ¿Con quién estuviste? – Hermione había empezado a comer con desgana.

-¡Ay, Luna, déjame! Estuve por ahí, no hice nada malo. Ya sabes… en comedia siempre voy a mi bola.

-¡Buenos días!

Pansy había aparecido en la cocina con una sonrisa radiante y con una falda negra bajo unas mallas del mismo color. Encima, una camiseta de color rosa y de tirantes, preparada para otro ensayo, ya que la gala sería el viernes, mañana.

-¡Qué felicidad radias! ¿Eso es por lo de anoche, no pillina? ¡Por tu exitazo sobre la tarima, estuviste genial! – le preguntó Ginny agradecida por deshacerse de las preguntas de Luna.

La morena abrió la despensa y cogió unos cereales de fibra, se sentó en la mesa y los empezó a comer a palo seco mientras hablaba.

-Fue todo ayer, el día, fue magnífico, ¿y vuestra noche, cómo estuvo? ¿Qué tal con Draco, Ginny? ¿A que besa bien? – le preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a orjea.

Ginny abrió desmesuradamente los ojos acusando a Pansy del comentario, esta se dio cuenta y se escondió en su asiento. Luna miraba a la pelirroja como una traidora y Hermione dejó caer el tenedor para mirar a Ginny.

-Mm…. no fue nada.

-Ya, claro. Y por eso te perdiste, y encima tienes la cara de decirme que no ha pasado nada, que vas a tu bola, que yo que sé.

-Luna, entiéndeme.

-No, no te entiendo. Somos tus amigas, ¿por qué ocultar algo así? Joder, es Draco. No tiene nada de malo.

-Pues para mí sí y Hermione deja de mirarme así – la castaña volvió a su plato. – A ver… he odiado siempre a Draco, y desde que tuvimos que actuar juntos, pues me ha atraído bastante. Y para mí, eso es hacer daño a mi orgullo.

-¡A la mierda el orgullo, Ginny! – Pansy volvió a hablar.

-Precisamente, Pansy, eres la menos indicada para hablar… porque tú con Harry…

-A mi no me atrae Harry. – Las tres amigas la miraron con una ceja alzada -¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! – se comió otro cereal.

-Bueno… hoy estamos contigo Ginny – intervino Luna. - ¿Te gusta Draco?

-¡No, por favor! Solo es atracción, os lo prometo. Jamás, jamás me enamoraría de un estúpido y arrogante como él. – Ante esta conclusión, Pansy siguió comieno y Luna miró con inseguridad a su amiga. Ginny empezó a comer.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Qué? – la castaña miró a su amiga la morena.

-Olvida a Ron, ¿quieres?

-¿Por qué me sueltas eso?

-Por nada… - Pansy miró de reojo a Luna -… porque te veo mal, y supongo que es por él.

-Bueno… no sé – miró el reloj de su muñeca. -Debo irme -. Se tomó el último trozo de bacon y se marchó.

-Yo también – la pelirroja se levantó.

-¿Dispuesta a darle besitos a Draco? – Pansy puso morritos cerrando los ojos y Ginny aprovechó para tirarle la bola de papel que había hecho con la servilleta y se fue riendo. -¡Ay! – Suspiró -, ¿y tú, se lo vas a decir?

-¡Buenos días! – Draco entró por el salón donde desayunaban sus amigos sobre la mesa mientras veían la televisión.

-¡Buenos días! – contestaron todos felices.

-¡Qué ánimos!

-¡Sí! – dijo Harry que desayunaba una manzana mientras veía un programa en la televisión. – Es que ayer fue una noche muy buena.

Ron, que leía el Profeta concentrado y Blaise que estaba repanchingado en el sofá dirigieron sus miradas al moreno y Draco se sentó apresuradamente.

-Desembucha – le exigió. Harry sonrió.

-Digamos que… gané una batallita con Pansy y le dejé a medias.

-¿¡QuÉ?!

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste, tío?

-Yo que sé… le gustaré. Lo reconoció ayer.

-A Pansy no le gustas, le atraes – rió Zabini.

-No creo que solo sea atracción.

-Yo creo que le das morbo – opinó Ron. – Y que por eso se enrolla contigo… y como uieres acostarte con ella pues te utiliza.

-Pansy no necesita utilizar a nadie, Ron. Ella puede tener a los tíos que quiera. Puede pasar de Harry como de la mierda, pero no lo hace. – le corrigió el rubio.

-¡Entonces le gusto coño!

-¡Que le atraes, so pedazo de gilipollas! ¡Que no sabes diferenciar! – le regañó el mulato

-Le gusto – y dicho esto, se levantó y se fue.

-Este es imbécil – comentó Ron.

-¡No me digas! – contestó sarcástico el rubio – Bueno… y ¿qué tal vuestra noche?

-Mierda. Sigo sin tirármela. Estuve a punto ayer pero nada.

-Zabini tío, era una friki.

-Draco, no sabes cómo besa y lo buena que está bajo esas ropas.

-Tssss…. Prefiero a Ginny. – pensó en voz alta. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se tapó la boca al descubrir su error.

Ron estrujó el periódico entre sus manos y levantó lentamente la cabeza para observar a su amigo mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Cómo?

-Esto… ¡era broma, Ron! Jaja – rió falsamente - ¡Ay que ver cómo te pones! – Blaise sabía que el rubio mentía y sonrió de lado mientras observaba la regañina.

-¡No te creo! – gritó levantándose enfurecido. Draco se encogió en su sitio.

-¡Ron, tranquilízate! Lo digo… por lo de… lo de la película, sí, la película que tenemos que hacer. – Improvisó a medida que ponía las manos frente a su cara para protegerse - ¿Qué quieres, Ron? ¡La he tenido que besar, es el guión, no es mi culpa!

-Men…cof cof… tira – dijo Blaise fingiendo una tos.

-No te habrás liado más veces con ella, ¿no?

-¿Qué dices, Ron? – rió adoptando una postura normal al ver que el tono rojizo de la cara del pelirrojo había recuperado su tonalidad usual. – Yo a Ginny la veo como a una hermana… jamás… jamás… me acostaría con ella o algo parecido… - Había escondido la mano bajo un cojín del sofá y cruzado los dedos.

-¡Eso espero! Porque Ginny es sagrada, ¿ok? Lo de Harry ya acabó y no más, No más quiero, ¿entendéis?

-Sí sí, dijo Blaise adoptando una postura defensiva. Draco asintió con la boca fruncida. Ron volvió a su sitio y reanudó su lectura.

-¿Y tú, Ron? ¿Te pillaste a alguien? – el pelirrojo se sometió a las miradas de ambos y les mandó que se callaran para seguir leyendo.

Rubio y castaño se encogieron de hombros y abandonaron el salón para ir a trabajar.

-Hola, Nott – le saludó Blaise.

El moreno estaba sentado en un banco rebuscando algo en su maleta.

-Llegas tarde.

-¿Y?

-Que no hemos ensayado todavía y aún así llegas tarde, teniéndome aquí esperando.

-Bueno, da igual. La canción es fácil se aprende rápido.

-Me has hecho perder el tiempo.

-¿Cuánto? ¿Un cuarto de hora? ¡Déjame en paz, tío! ¡Estaba hablando con Pansy que está ensayando sola su actuación.

La actitud del otro cambió.

-¿Dónde?

-Dos habitaciones más al lado… ¡Eh, ¿dónde te crees que vas?!

-Ahora te toca esperar. – el moreno salió en busca de la chica por la que tantos años sufrió en su estancia en Hogwarts.

Como la sala en la que les tocaba ensayar a ambos chicos era la penúltima de la fila, el chico optó por girar a la derecha. Una puerta, otra, entró sin avisar. Encontró a la chica bailando al son de la música fuerte, alrededor de una barra que, por arte de magia, se había colocado en medio de la gran sala de ensayo. A Nott se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara al ver cómo la morena levantaba la pierna sobre la barra y se enganchaba, quedando boca abajo.

_Strum me like a guitar blow out my amplifier_

_When you hear some feedback keep going take it higher_

_Crank it up give it to me come on_

_Crank it up give it to me come on_

_I'm gonna feedback feedback oh_

_Feedback…_

Se dio la vuelta.

…_Feed… back…_

-¡Nott! – La chica chasqueó los dedos y la música se paró.

El moreno se acercó a ella con pasos decididos y la besó. Cuando se separaron, la morena estaba un poco aturdida.

-Eh… ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, quería verte.

-Ah, bien, ¿no te tocaba ensayo con Blaise?

-Sí, está esperándome.

-¿Y a qué esperas?

-Quería verte – repitió e intentó besarla pero esta le esquivó poniendo la mejilla - ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… es que me ha sorprendido esa actitud.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no estoy acostumbrada a ningún compromiso así después de un simple polvo.

-¿Compromiso?

-Sí, bueno, has venido, me has besado, me ha sorprendido.

-Lo siento, ya m voy – le dio un pico y se fue con una radiante sonrisa - … compromiso – se susurró mientras salía por la puerta.

Pansy se quedó un poco anonadada, pero después de recuperar la concentración, volvió a su ensayo.

-Imbécil – le susurró Ginny a Draco mientras se escondían detrás de un gran grupo de calabazas perteneciente a la cabaña de Hagrid

-Yo también te quiero – la miró sonriendo.

Ginny ya no vestía como la princesa típica de la primera escena del rodaje, sino que ya se había escapado con el rubio y ahora estaba escondiéndose de la guardia de su padre. Glaymoore les hacía el gesto de seguir con la escena.

-No te muevas, hasta que no se vayan no podremos salir de aquí. – actuó Draco.

-Estoy muy incómoda vestida así, no aguanto más, llevamos así una hora y estos no se van, querrán acampar o algo, tengo hambre y necesito beber.

-No sabía que fueras una niña tan caprichosa y malcriada – Ginny le fulminó con la mirada. Draco se había salido del guión pronunciando lentamente esas palabras.

-Y no lo soy, nunca lo he sido.

-Claro, estabas acostumbrada a tener numerosos hermanos y ser tú la más perjudicada, siendo una pobre niña que no tiene nada que comer, y ahora que te acostumbras a las comodidades de la buena vida te quejas como una niña pequeña, eres una inmadura. – Ginny se incorporó inclinándose sobre el chico, dejando ver su cabeza por encima de las calabazas.

-Jamás he sido mimada ni caprichosa, simplemente me siento incómoda con tu presencia, idiota, he puesto la excusa de los ropajes y del hambre para poder aguantar la respiración y así no oler el hedor a sudor de cebolla que desprendes de tu perfecto cuerpo.

-¿En serio te gusta mi cuerpo? – la pelirroja bufó.

Glaymorre estaba fascinando, los actores protagonistas se habían salido del guión pero estaba resultando tan gratamente natural que siguió rodando. De repente, los caballeros de la guardia real divisaron a la pareja, hicieron sonar la trompeta y salieron en su busca.

-¡Corre! – Draco tomó la mano de la chica y juntos salieron corriendo de su escondite.

Glaymore pegaba saltos como una loca, perdón, como un loco, ilusionado. Draco y Ginny corrían despavoridos, Ginny estaba siendo arrastrado por la velocidad del rubio. El actor se lo tomaba muy en serio. De repente se vieron enfrentados al inmenso bosque prohibido que antaño recorrían sin temor. Los chicos no sabían qué hacer ni cómo actuar. Era diferente la situación, se habían salido del guión y ahora estaban perdidos. Oían las galopadas a lo lejos y, sin acordarse de que estaban en una película de ficción el miedo golpeó sus cuerpos. Ginny fue esta vez la que arrastró a Draco hacia la derecha para rodear el bosque pero, después de un traspiés por parte de la chica, hizo que ambos cayeran rodando colina abajo. Las cámaras intrépidas seguían grabando a través de las ramas del bosque.

Draco quedó encima de la pelirroja cuando la caída se detuvo. La chica tenía todo su pelo, recogido anteriormente por un gorro, suelto por el césped. Su color parecía sangre que se había derramado de un cuerpo entero. El sol del atardecer le daba un brillo y un color que dejó a Draco boquiabierto.

-¿Vas a seguir observándome o te vas a quitar de encima?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas.

Ginny, con su penetrante mirada, intentó ver más allá de aquellos fríos ojos grises, pero solo vio una preciosa mirada que le hizo enternecerse. Draco sujetó las manos de la pelirroja y apoyó todo su cuerpo en ella para que esta sintiera lo mucho que le complacía.

-No entra en el guión, Malfoy.

-Lo sé… pero lo hemos ignorado demasiado, ¿no?

-Sí – el chico se acercó a sus labios sin tocarlos, sólo suspirando levemente sobre ellos haciendo oler a su acompañante el olor a menta que desprendía. -Me encantaría volver a romperlo.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y el rubio aprovechó para internar su mano bajo la blusa tan incómoda y de época antigua que levaba para tocar uno de sus pechos. Ginny gimió olvidándose de las cámaras que se acercaban de lo lejos. La chica abrió los ojos y se encontró a un Draco que sonreía de lado.

-¿Sabes qué?

-Dime – respondió el con tono seductor.

-Quiero ser la que tome el control.

Y dicho esto apartó al rubio de un empujón haciéndole caer hacia atrás y después Ginny se puso encima de él presionando las caderas de él con sus piernas. La chica, se acercó a la boca de este y le besó apasionadamente. Draco apoyó las manos sobre el trasero respingón de la chica y juntos empezaron a besarse furiosamente. Draco se incorporó del césped, quedando sentado y con una mano apoyada en la hierba y otra sobre la cabeza de la chica. Ambos querían llegar a más. Draco estaba bajando su mano olvidándose de donde estaban pero de repente…

-¡CHICOS!

Ambos se separaron y miraron a Glaymoore cuya cara denotaba entre alegría y enfado.

-¡Luna!

La chica se giró en medio del vestíbulo del Ministerio para ver quién le había llamado. Ron Weasley se dirigía hacia ella corriendo con la escoba sobre el hombro sin importarle a cuantas personas golpeaba.

-¡Imbécil! – protestó un mago, la rubia rio y Ron le sonrió al llegar a ella.

-¿Ya has terminado con tu proyecto?

-Sí, ahora quería ir al despacho para ver cómo escribo el artículo.

-¡Ah, bien! – hubo un silencio tenso.

-Pero antes me pasaré a ver a Hermione… - Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Se… se lo vas a decir…? – la chica negó.

-Mira… bueno… hace mucho tiempo que lo habéis dejado, Ron… y… bueno… tú estás soltero y eso lo tiene que admitir así como que…

-¡No! Luna, por favor no se lo digas.

-Ron, vamos a ver… ella también se lió con un tío, ¿sabes?

-Ese era, ¿verdad? Con el que hablaba – la rubia afirmó con la cabeza y Ron frunció los labios intentando fingir sus celos.

-Mira, Ron yo creo que lo mejor es decírselo…

-No, Luna, no, además eso te perjudicaría también a ti, por favor, no se lo digas, ¿ok? – Ambos ojos azules se miraron intensamente el uno al otro y después, los de la chica parpadearon y asintieron - ¡Gracias! – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

OooooooooooooOoooooooo0oooo

-¡Hermione, por favor! Te lo suplico, necesito tu ayuda

-He dicho que no, Blaise, estoy muy ocupada.

-Vamos, Hermione, seguro que no te cuesta nada. Es una tontería.

-Zabini, sal – Hermione se dirigía a la puerta de su despacho para abrirla e indicarle el camino de salida al mulato cuando apareció en la puerta una Luna a punto de llamar a ella. -¡Luna! ¡Qué alegría que estás aquí!

-¿Qué os pasa?

-Zabini, que quiere que hable con el "novio" de su hermanita pequeña – dijo realzando las últimas palabras.

-¿Novio? ¿Tu hermana?

-¡Y encima, es muggle! – la rubia empezó a reír. – Y Hermione, que posee una valerosa inteligencia no quiere ayudarme a quitárselo de encima, el niño tiene 12 años, Hermione, ¡y mi hermana 7! Y encima… ella no puede evitar hacer magia sin querer y él se le ve un chaval que le puede llevar a la mala vida.

-¡Madre mía, Zabini! ¿Por qué inventas tanto? ¡¿Mala vida?! Tan sólo tiene 12 años, ¿qué tipo de niño es?

-Pues eso es lo que quiero, que vengas y lo veas y hagas algo.

-No, me niego, seguro que es otra de tus tonterías para proteger a Emma.

Luna miraba el panorama, pasando sus ojos de uno a otro mientras veía como Blaise se sulfuraba.

-Si quieres puedo ir yo, Zabini. – Al mulato le parecieron brillar los ojos.

-¿En serio, lo harías?

-Sí, bueno, a lo mejor no tengo la inteligencia de Hermione para…

-¡No! Seguro que eres más lista que ella – Hermione adquirió una postura de enfado pero el castaño la ignoró. - ¡Tu entraste en Ravenclaw, ella no, y también es una abnegada!

-Vete a la mierda, Blaise.

-Te lo agradezco, Luna – dijo besando las manos de la rubia e ignorando de nuevo a la castaña. – Venga, vamos.

-Pero, antes tengo que…

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si ya es la hora de descansar, yo acabo de terminar mi ensayo!

-Ya, pero tengo que depositar todo esto en el despacho.

-Pues corre, te acompaño.

-Está bien – sonrió – Adiós, Hermi, hablamos otro día.

-Ok – y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, Blaise corrió de nuevo hacia ella y se ocupó de sacarle la lengua a su amiga a lo que esta le respondió con un coscorrón.

-¡Auch, zorra! – Hermione rió y cerró la puerta.

Se quedó sola, en su despacho, pensativa, pensando en la noche anterior, era la primera en la que se liaba con un chico en el mismo sitio donde estaba Ron. No supo si era por el alcohol o por las charlas de que para de página que había recibido últimamente por parte de sus amigas la que le hizo comportarse así, pero lo hizo. El caso es que se sentía ahora entre angustiada y mala persona por si él la había visto y relajada porque, en el fondo, sabía que no había hecho nada malo y tenía otro presentimiento, que ella no era la única culpable esa noche…

-¡Hermione! – la chica dio un respingo en la silla de su mesa al ver entrar a Harry de sopetón y sacarla de sus pensamientos. -¿Qué haces todavía aquí? – se extrañó.

-E… esto… - se puso a recoger sus cosas -… tenía que revisar todo antes… quería…. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco nerviosa – dijo aproximándose a ella pero esta salió desde detrás de su escritorio con un bolso negro y asintió. Los dos amigos salieron del despacho.

Oooooooo000000000oooooooooooooooo000000000

CONTINUARÁ

Lo sientooo!! He tardado mucho y no he escrito nada emocionante… pero es que no se me ocurría nada más, por eso he tardado tanto en publicar!! En fin… en el próximo espero que esté mejor porque ya tngo algunas ideas!! un besitoooo


	7. Emma y Jeremy

SIENTO EL RETRASO, LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO!! Pero la inspiracion no llegaba!!

**CAPÍTULO 7**

-¿Hola? – Blaise había entrado en su casa seguido de Luna, una casa adosada por verdes setos a otras tantas.

-¿Seguro que está tu hermana?

-Sí, sí, tendría que estar por aquí, ¡Emma! – Pero no hubo respuesta - ¿Estará dormida?

-A lo mejor ha salido con tu madre.

-Probablemente…

-Entnonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Nos vamos a…?

-¡Hola, cuñado! – Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta para ver quién había pronunciado esas palabras con cierta extra confianza.

Un niño moreno, de unos 12 años, apareció por la puerta que se habían dejado abierta. Sus pantalones estaban rotos por las rodillas y eran piratas caídos. Su camiseta de tirantes negra y con una calavera contrastaba perfectamente con su cara de medio psicópata y sus pelos que le ocultaban parte de sus ojos negros. Mascaba chicle con la boca abierta y tenía en su mano a un ratón muerto, seguramente asesinado por él.

-¡Jeremy!

-Hola, tío – entró en la casa con andares chulescos, a Luna le recordó a la versión muy muy exagerada de Malfoy en miniatura. Se detuvo ante Luna y la miró de arriba abajo - ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Es Luna, – dijo con tono cortante - ¿sabes dónde está mi hermana?

-Mi novia se ha ido con mi suegra – dijo mascando chicle sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

-Punto número 1, no es tu novia, es mi hermana – Jeremy miró a Blaise.

-Corrige ese punto. De todas formas están a punto de llegar.

-Eso espero, y cuando lleguen…

-¿Cuándo llegue quién?

-¡Mamá!

Una señora alta y de figura estilizada, de piel oscura y el pelo igual entró por la puerta cargada de bolsas. Su hijo fue a ayudarla mientras Luna se apartaba a un lado del vestíbulo para dejar a Blaise pasar con las compras hasta la cocina. Ahora, la chica se quedó sola con la madre y el niño rebelde.

-Hola, querida, tú… debes de ser Luna, ¿me equivoco?

-No – sonrió – Soy Luna, encantada – la chica le tendió la mano y la madre se la estrechó con dulzura.

-¿Te quedas a comer? Sería muy desconsiderado por parte de mi hijo no invitarte a comer a casa.

-¡Oh, no, no es nada! Solo venía para… para…

-Ayudarme a recoger unas cosas que tengo en el cuarto.

-¿Blaise, todavía no te has llevad todo? Jeremy y Emma están jugando continuamente ahí y dicen que no han visto nada.

El mulato dirigió una mirada al muchacho que sonreía de lado apoyado en la pared y manchando la pintura blanca con su zapato que también estaba apoyado en ella.

-¿Y Emma?

-Fuera, sacando las últim… ¡Mírala!

Una pequeña niña mulata, de ojos verdes y morena apareció por el vestíbulo cargada de cosas.

-Jeremy, ayúdala. - El niño, con desgana, le fue quitando paquetes que la niña portaba. – Llevadlas a la cocina.

-Si, mi sargento… - dijo pasando al lado de la madre mascando chicle sin ninguna educación.

-Mamá… ese niño es… es…

-Insoportable ya lo sé, ¿pero qué le vamos a hacer?

-Bueno, ahora venimos – Blaise cogió la mano de su amiga y tiró de ella hasta el piso de arriba.

Al llegar a su cuarto, comprobó que su cama estaba deshecha, los cómics de la estantería tirados por el suelo y una caja de cartón entreabierta con todos los pósters y cuadros mágicos.

-Pero… ¿qué demonios han hecho aquí?

-Jugar, supongo… - dijo agachándose para coger un cómic muggle que había captado su atención.

-¿X-Men? ¡No sabía que te gustaran las historias de superhéroes.

-Psss… bueno… Escondo muchos secretos – dijo sonriendo y quitándole el cómic de las manos. – Por ejemplo… si yo te contara que… ¿Qué demonios cree que hace? – Se asomó a la ventana y empezó a gritar - ¡Quita las manos de mi hermana, gilipollas!

-¡Zabini! – Luna se aproximó hasta él para alejarle y evitar que dijera más palabrotas a Jeremy. – A ver, me has traído aquí para hablar con él, ¿no? ¡Solo le estaba dando un abrazo inocente! Necesito que distraigas a tu hermana mientras yo hablo con el niño…

-Está bien… - Zabini salió otra vez el cuerpo por la ventana y vio que Emma lanzaba dardos en el jardín trasero. – Emma sube, mamá te necesita.

La chica obedeció a regañadientes y Luna y Zabini bajaron mientras veían como el chico tiraba dardos. Mientras Blaise se dirigía a la cocina para distraer a Emma, la rubia salió fuera y vio cómo el chico fallaba el tiro.

-Déjame a mí – el niño se retiró tendiéndole el dardo.

Guiñó un ojo y lanzó, el dardo quedó muy cerca del centro.

-¡Ala! ¿Cómo haces eso?

-¿Quieres que te enseñe? – el chico asintió sin apartar su cara de sorpresa. – Es muy fácil… aprenderás rápido, ¿sabes? Lo divertido de este juego es tener una competencia entre dos personas… a una persona que sepa jugar bien y con puntería sino, no sé donde está la gracia – el chico asintió mientras apuntaba el dardo hacia la diana.

Luna se agachó junto a él y le dijo que guiñara un ojo para centrar la visión, el chico lanzó y acertó.

-¡Bien hecho!

-Genial, con Emma no me pasa esto…

-Es que Emma no sabe enseñar – le dijo Luna mirándolo con sus ojos grandes -… aún no tiene mucho conocimiento para explicar, porque es demasiado pequeña, ¿no crees? Yo creo que no te conviene – el chico alzó una ceja mirándola sorprendido -. Tendrías que salir con alguien con más experiencia… de tu misma mentalidad… alguien más mayor que ella.

Jeremy sonrió de lado.

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo. Lo que quieres es salir conmigo.

-¿¡Cómo?! – le preguntó Luna cuya cara se descompuso.

-Bueno, tienes razón, Emma no me conviene, tú eres mucho mejor que ella y más… - dijo mirándola de arriba abajo - … madura – rió y se despidió de ella alzándose de puntillas y dándole un pico – Me voy a comer en tres horas te recojo aquí.

Luna se tapó la boca escrupulosa y se dirigió corriendo hacia la casa. Hizo señas a Zabini para que subieran a la habitación y se lo explicó todo.

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¿¡ESE NIÑO ES GILIPOLLAS O QUÉ COÑO LE PASA?!

-¡Tranquilízate! – le calmó ella haciéndole sentar otra vez en la ama pero Zabini estaba tan furioso de que un niñato de 12 años le pusiera los nervios de punta.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Cómo qué?

OooooooOoooooo

-¡Potter! – Harry se dio la vuelta y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al ver que una chica alta y con pronunciadas curvas acentuadas por la ropa de deporte ajustada que llevaba se dirigía hacia él.

-Dime.

-¿Has visto a Zabini? Teníamos ensayo.

-No – Pansy pareció decepcionada -. Pero si quieres ensayo contigo – dijo riendo traviesamente.

Pansy negó con la cabeza mirándole de forma superior.

-Eres un crío.

-Entonces serías una pederasta – Pansy puso su cara en tensión. – Pero creo que ya lo eres… porque mira que tirarte a Nott… eso sí que es caer bajo.

Pansy se acercó a él peligrosamente pero Harry no retrocedió.

-¿Tú cómo te has enterado de eso?

-Bueno… es fácil… - dijo mirando distraídamente al pasillo solitario donde estaba su despacho. -. Me extraña que no te hayas tirado a alguien que trabaja contigo y, además, Zabini me lo ha confirmado.

Harry previó que Pansy iba a darle una bofetada pero le detuvo la mano y la aprisionó con su cuerpo contra la fría pared del pasillo.

-Suéltame, Potter – gruñó ella.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-¡SOCORRO! – comenzó a gritar pero Harry soltó una de sus manos para taparle la boca.

Sus ojos se chocaron durante un segundo y Pansy se perdió en aquel verde mar lleno de esperanza. La chica dejó de agitarse y apartó la mano de su boca con suavidad sin apartar su mirada. Harry también se había perdido en aquel océano oscuro… aquel azul intenso que le volvía loco… y, ambos, como hipnotizados, se acercaron con suavidad y se besaron, dejando cerrar los ojos para perderse en los primeros besos dulces que se regalaban. Pansy alzó los brazos hasta su cuello y lo rodeó, estrechándole más contra él, Harry notaba como los gruesos labios de la chica saboreaban los suyos con delicadeza mientras sus lenguas se rozaban sutilmente. Harry atrapó el labio inferior húmedo de la chica y lo atrapó con los suyos dedicándole así un suave tirón que hizo liberar a la chica del hechizo y lo empujó alejándole de él.

-¡Uy! ¿Ahora qué quieres, llegar a más? – pero la chica se había ido sin decir palabra mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos como avergonzada.

OooooooooOooooo

Luna y Zabini bajaron de la mano hasta el jardín trasero donde Jeremy los estaba esperando apoyado en la pared donde estaba la diana.

-¿Y eso?

-Ella es mi novia – se apresuró a decir Blaise.

-Ya seguro… ella es mía.

-Lo cierto es que no, Jeremy – intervino Luna -. Tú me entendiste mal…Yo ya tengo novio y es él – dijo mirándole y Blaise y ella fingieron una tonta risita de enamorados.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo lleváis?

-1 año

-6 meses – los dos chicos se miraron apurados y Blaise miró al chico – Un año y 6 meses -. Jeremy alzó una ceja presuntuoso.

-Besaros.

-¿¡QUÉ?!

-Eso, lo que habéis oído – les apresuró – Si sois novios besaros.

Luna y Blaise se miraron y Luna se giró hacia él.

-Verás, Jeremy, esto…

-Está bien.

-¿¡Qué?! – Luna se volvió hacia el mulato que aún le cogía de la mano y la miraba a ella con una sonrisa… ¿fingida?

-Sí, vamos a demostrárselo, ¿qué más da? – Luna miró al moreno que parecía no querer perderse eso… y de nuevo dirigió la vista hacia el castaño.

Blaise la giró para él cogiéndole de la cintura mientras miraba a Luna a los claros ojos azules. Luna chocó con los verdes de él y se sorprendió de verlos tan cerca de los suyos. Se olvidó de que la mirada del niño le turbaba y cerró los ojos al ver que los de él hacían lo mismo. Luna sintió sobre sus labios otros más fríos pero sabrosos, o eso lo supo cuando estos se internaron dentro de su cálida boca para acariciar su lengua. Blaise aproximó a la chica hacia él, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos. Ambos permanecían con la cabeza ladeada para tener mejor acceso a la boca del otro.

Jeremy estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aquellos dos no paraban y tampoco parecían escuchar sus protestas y sus intentos de llamar la atención para que dejaran de besarse, pero Luna ya acariciaba el pelo de él y Blaise deseaba no separarse ni para respirar. Emma apareció por la puerta del jardín para coger su bicicleta y al ver la escena se quedó con la boca abierta. Jeremy se asomó por detrás de la pareja que seguían besándose intensa pero dulcemente.

-¡Emma! – los chicos se separaron de un salto con pesar y miraron a la pequeña. Jeremy avanzó hasta ella por medio de los dos - ¡Retiro lo que te he dicho hace dos horas! Mira, podemos hacer eso…

-Olvídalo, Jemmy – dijo la chica cogiendo la bicicleta del jardín – Soy demasiado pequeña para ti – y con una sonrisa de triunfo montó en la bicicleta y salió de la casa seguida del chico que le suplicaba volver con ella.

Luna y Blaise se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… - dijo la rubia interrumpiendo el silencio y mirando al suelo -. Parece que todo ha salido bien.

-Sí – le dijo él sin apartar su mirada de ella.

Luna levantó la mirada y chocó de nuevo con los ojos verdes que no tenían nada que envidiarles a los de Harry. Ambos se aproximaron por instinto.

-Ya no tienes novio – los dos rieron.

-Tampoco creo que lo tenga tu hermana.

-Los Zabini somos astutos, pertenecemos a Slytherin – ambos se sonrieron sin dejar de mirarse.

Y, súbitamente, Blaise se abalanzó hasta ella cogiéndole del rostro y deseoso de probar el sabor a vainilla de su boca. La chica le acarició las manos mientras le correspondía con la misma intensidad. Se trasladaron hasta la casa sin separarse. Los besos aumentaban de velocidad y sus lenguas se rozaban más. Blaise trasladó sus manos hasta el trasero de la rubia que lo notó blandito y pequeñito, como a él le gustaba. Luna lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras se trasladaban por la casa solitaria hasta tropezar con la alfombra y caer cobre el sillón. El choque les hizo abrir los ojos olvidándose de los dos jarrones que habían roto por el camino al chocar con las mesas donde estos reposaban. Blaise miró a Luna con intensidad que estaba debajo de él. Y ella no apartaba la mirada… apoyó las manos en el pecho de él… y Blaise se aproximó hasta su boca para besarla con la misma suavidad con la que lo había hecho la primera vez y Luna respondió agradecida. Notó cómo la mano del castaño se desplazaba por su muslo y le remangaba la falda larga que esta llevaba hasta llegar a sus caderas y acariciarlas. Los besos de Blaise se desplazaron hasta el cuello haciendo que Luna perdiera toda conciencia con el placer de cada caricia y cada mordisco… notó que la otra mano de él, subía la otra mitad de la falda y se perdía en caricias en ambos muslos. El chico se apretó más contra ella volviéndola a besar para que notara el placer que le producía, y a Luna se le nublaron más los pensamientos.

Blaise se apartó un poco de ella haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos y ver cómo el mulato desplazaba sus manos hasta su pelvis para bajar su ropa interior, pero antes, el castaño la miró posando las manos sobre la goma elástica de la prenda y Luna se las apartó con suavidad incorporándose en el sofá. El chico pareció decepcionado pero respetó a la chica y esperó a que esta se tranquilizara mientras se intentaba colocar la falda sin apartar la mirada de la entrepierna de su amigo que seguía con aquel efecto producido por ella. Eso le sacó una de sus sonrisas y se levantó del sofá, mirando al chico detenidamente que no apartaba sus ojos verdes de los suyos.

-Lo siento, pero…

-Tranquila – le sonrió. Luna se sonrió ante la dulzura de aquella sonrisa. – Te comprendo. – La rubia sintió. – Si quieres… te acompaño a casa.

-No, voy yo sola, gracias… - dijo apartando la vista de él y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Pero, antes de abrir se dio la vuelta y miró al chico que seguía sentado en el sofá mirando la tele apagada. Corrió hasta él, le cogió el rostro y le dio un cálido beso en los labios. Blaise no abrió los ojos hasta notar el portazo de la puerta principal, a pesar de que sabía que el beso había terminado hacía 10 segundos y se quedó mirando a la habitación, vacía… y se maldijo cuando aún, notaba la excitación de todo aquello en su entrepierna.

OoooooooOoooo

-Hola, Hermione – la chica se sobresaltó.

Entraba en el ascensor del ministerio y miraba al suelo, por lo tanto no se percató de la presencia del pelirrojo.

-R-Ron… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Quería que revisaran mi escoba. – Hermione entró y pulsó la tecla del 5º piso

-Ah… pues bienes justo de tiempo, ya es tarde, pronto cerrará el Ministerio – Ron sonrió y se quedaron mirando otra vez - Bueno… esto… yo… me iba ya… - pero Ron la retuvo del brazo antes de que se marchara a su despacho

-No me evites.

-¿Cómo? Yo no te... – dijo la chica fingiendo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Ron fijó su mirada azul en la suya de color miel.

-Bienvenido al departamento de Control y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, contiene el Departamento de…

-Sé lo que hiciste, Hermione, y sé que te sientes culpable porque te liaste con ese tío – Hermione fue a responder pero Ron la cortó -. Te conozco desde los 11 años, ¿crees que me vas a engañar ahora diciéndome que no te sientes mal? – Hermione se quedó mirándole un momento y luego suspiró…

-Tienes razón, si te ha sentado mal…

-No, Hermione, tienes todo el derecho del mundo para liarte con quien quieras porque… ¡joder! Hace 6 meses que no estamos y no… ha pasado nada entre nosotros, ¿no? – La chica le miró y sonriente, asintió – Bueno… sólo quería que supieras eso…

Y dicho esto, el pelirrojo pasó por delante de ella cuando llegaron al piso de los deportes mágicos y justo cuando fue a torcer la esquina del pasillo la chica le llamó.

-Gracias, Ron – las puertas se cerraban dejando a la chica sola en el ascensor pero Ron se apresuró antes de que el ascensor subiera y Hermione abrió de nuevo las compuertas. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Hermione… es que… yo también… yo también me lié con alguien…

OoooooooOoooooooo

-¿¡ME LO PUEDES VOLVER A REPETIR, POR FAVOR?! – le exigió Ginny a Luna que aún seguía conmocionada por lo sucedido con Blaise. - ¡Con Zabini!

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a una esbelta silueta, Pansy entraba por la puerta quitándose unos cascos que no estaban sujetos a ningún aparato.

-¿La gente no se pregunta que haces con eso?

-Es como si fuera un mp3… inalámbrico, Ginny

-Aaahhh…. – exclamaron las dos - ¿A qué no sabes qué?

-¿Qué? – exclamó con una sonrisa emocionada sentándose en el sillón al lado de la pelirroja.

Luna se tapó la cara con sus manos y el color de su piel enrojeció.

-¡Se ha liado con Zabini! ¡Con Blaise, Pansy! – Dijo agitando a la morena que se había limitado a abrir la boca - ¡Aquí estamos cayendo todas como moscas! ¡Malditos tíos! Son asquerosos... repugnantes… - Luna y Pansy se le quedaron mirando.

-A ver… ¿qué te ha pasado hoy con Draco?

FLASH BACK

-¡CHICOS!

Ambos se separaron y miraron a Glaymoore cuya cara denotaba entre alegría y enfado. Se incorporaron rápidamente y vieron que todo el equipo, excepto las cámaras ocultadas en los árboles, había acudido hasta ellos. Avergonzados, Draco y Ginny bajaron la cabeza para evitar las caras de enfado de todos

-¡Esto no es una película porno! ¡El guión! ¡Se os ha ido de las manos! ¿Pero en qué estabais pensando? ¡El trailer debe ser presentado dentro de dos días! ¡Los magos vamos rápidos por nuestra magia y eficacia! ¡No seáis la vergüenza de este tipo de shows!

-Perdónanos, Glaymoore.

-No volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometemos.

-De todas formas… veo que tenéis mucha química, eso va muy bien para el proyecto… seguid así. Pero – dijo al ver que ambos ya levantaban las vistas del suelo y sonreían sin mirarse el uno al otro -, quiero que la escena se repita desde que caéis… la discusión… ha salido más natural de lo previsto, aunque os hayáis salido del guión. ¡Todos a sus puestos! – el equipo se movió rápidamente y se colocó en sus puestos – Vosotros, corred hacia el bosque, por el camino marcado… os quedáis en la cueva que hemos construido, recordáis, ¿no? – la pareja asintió colocándose en el pie de l ladera por la que habían caído. - ¡Claqueta! ¡No, esperad!

El equipo se detuvo y Malfoy que permanecía al lado de Ginny tumbado se incorporó.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Colócate encima de ella.

-¿¡CÓMO?!

-Vamos, no fijáis que os odiáis, por poco hacéis lo que sea aquí en medio… y con alumnos mirando por las ventanas.

Los chicos levantaron la vista y vieron a unos alumnos de 6º de Astronomía mirándoles por el telescopio. Malfoy refunfuñó y se colocó encima de ella como si acabaran de caer de la colina. Se miraron a los ojos mientras las maquilladoras despeinaban el pelo de la pelirroja. Malfoy sonrió de medio lado al ver que Ginny se humedeció los labios al tenerle tan cerca, y ella, dándose cuenta, rodó los ojos. Glaymoore llegó junto a ellos para darles más indicaciones.

La escena comenzó e hicieron un gesto como que caían, se quedaron mirando un largo rato, pero oyeron los pasos de los caballos y la pelirroja empujó a Draco de una patada haciéndole caer de espaldas. Y comenzaron a correr otra vez, con el chico más rezagado.

Se internaron en el bosque, notaban las cámaras andar solas entre las ramas y, por fin, llegaron a la cueva. La caballería del rey se desvió por otro camino mientras estos permanecían agazapados entre las rocas de la caverna.

-No habrá ningún oso, ¿verdad? – El chico se dio la vuelta.

-Compruébalo tú.

-Trátame con más respeto, yo soy una princesa – respondió muy digna.

Malfoy se acercó hasta ella con paso imponente y sonriendo con aire chulesco.

-Me la pela.

-¡Corten! Draco, por favor, no te salgas del guión.

-¡Es que es ridículo!

-¡Estás en la Edad Media! – Draco gruñó y se colocó en su posición. - ¡Claqueta número 30!

-Vos no sois una princesa, así que os trataré de tú porque por algo habéis escapado. – Ginny le miró desafiante, ese tono arrogante no lo soportaba.

-Si piensas que no lo soy, ¿por qué explicas que lleve esto? – La pelirroja se sacó un colgante de plata que tenía el escudo de la familia real y Malfoy rió.

-¿Pretendes que me crea eso? ¿Que eres la hija del rey? Ya, claro, y yo soy Drácula.

-¡Corten! Drácula no existía, Draco, ¡apréndete los guiones antes de venir, así no avanzamos! – Glaymoore suspiró frustrado. - ¡Rodando!

-¿Pretendes que me crea eso? ¿Que eres la hija del rey? ¡Seguramente se lo habrás robado a la verdadera y por eso huyes.

-Como quieras – dijo sentándose enfadada en un rincón de la cueva- no voy a intentar convencerte de algo que no quiero que sepas.

Draco la miró de pie, y vio en aquel personaje el carácter infantil que la verdadera Ginny tenía. Ginny alzó su mirada y vio cómo el rubio se acercaba lentamente hasta ella luciendo una tierna sonrisa.

-Voy a encender una hoguera, no te muevas – la pelirroja asintió sin dejar de mirarle.

Antes de irse, Draco se agachó para acariciar el rostro de la chica… y sus ojos chocaron con los oscuros de ella… se observaron durante un buen rato…

-¡Corten! Así no se va a ninguna parte, haremos un descanso

Draco se levantó y ayudó a la pelirroja a levantarse tendiéndole una mano.

-Puedo sola – dijo rechazándosela.

-¿Seguro? – la pelirroja se levantó y en cuanto lo hizo, el rubio la empujó al suelo y comenzó a reírse.

-¿Y luego me llamas inmadura? – dijo encarándose y dándole un empujón.

Draco siguió riendo mientras observaba a la chica retirarse para comer. Vio la figura que se le marcaba tras esos ropajes de chico de la edad media… era imposible que intentara pasar desapercibida con ese culito respingón que Draco había palpado hace unas horas. El chico se sonrió y salió de la cueva dispuesto a comer.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Jamás había tardado tanto en hacer una película.

-Os gustáis

-Claro, Pansy, nos amamos – contestó sarcástica – Es un estúpido, se sale del guión siempre, y retrasa la filmación y encima… me mira con esos ojos… y… - se tapó la boca mirando a sus amigas que le sonreían pícaramente

-¡Ay! Ten cuidado, Ginny… Draco tiene una habilidad especial para quedarse prendado de él y él de nadie – dijo Pansy levantándose del sillón y mirando a Ginny -. Bueno… me voy a dormir. Hay que descansar para la fiesta del sábado.

Pero justo cuando puso un pie en la escalera… la puerta de la entrada se abrió de repente dejando ver a una Hermione sulfurada… con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos llenos de rabia. Entró al salón y señaló a Luna con furia.

-¡TÚ! ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!? ¿¡Por qué?!

**CONTINUARÁ**

Gracias a todos vuestros reviews y perdonad la trdanza d verdad!! A lo mejor no hay tanto Pansy y Harry por ahora pero.. esperad que llegue la fiesta y a lo mejor desues se me ocurren más cosas!! SIENTO MUCISIMO LA TARDANZA!! De evrdad: vacaciones, inspiracion... ayyyy, qué mal me siento... y encima no podia acceder a este fic asi k m invente otro nuevo xDD bueno.. ya lo teneis, un beso y gracias x la espera!


End file.
